The Only Exception
by stwin315
Summary: This story is a continuance of my short story Love Em All. You should read that before reading this just to have some background knowledge. Follow Bella through her trials and tribulations with love or something close to it. Bella is the imprint of Embry in this story but nothing is ever as it seems. Will she end up with him or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

Chapter One:

As Bella looked across the table at Embry, she couldn't help but smile. The way his jaw moves as he chews, the dimples in his red tinted cheeks, the way his hair is _just_ long enough for her to grip, these are some of her favorite things about him. Bella hasn't ever felt so at peace with anyone as she has with Embry. Even before he told her about the imprint there was just something about him that drew her in. At first she thought it was just that she wanted to fuck his brains out. Now she knows, she can actually see herself being with him for the long haul and it excites her. Every wrong choice she's made, all of the unattached sex she's had, it boils down to this. The fact that she can love and be loved excites her and makes her feel like a new woman. Bella sighs happily which in turn makes him look up at her.

Embry smiles at the look on Bella's face and gives her one in return. Bella has no idea just how hard it's been for him since he imprinted on her and couldn't properly be around her. It pissed him off to no end how Paul could just touch her and the images he let slip of their time together. He can't lie and say he was perfectly fine that she has slept with the whole pack but he definitely understands the difference in each situation. Embry knows everyone has a past. Hell he has quite a reputation with the ladies of La Push, so he isn't too upset with Bella. He's glad to know that he can be rough with her and not hurt her. Embry is also glad that Bella has a nurturing way about her because he's lacked any type of relationship with his mom in the last couple of years. He's never known his dad but he's had Billy to look up to. More often than not Embry wishes that Billy was his dad but deep down he knows that isn't possible.

While they're eating Bella's phone rings and she goes to answer it. It's her father and he sounds really upset. "Bella! Nice to know you're alive!" he starts.

"Dad I saw you yesterday afternoon!" she jokes.

"I know but I haven't heard from you since then. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Down in La Push having some dinner," she tells him honestly.

"Oh are you with Jake?" he sounds excited.

"No, I'm actually with Embry. He's a friend of Jake's," Bella begins.

"Now Bella, that sounds bad. You know how Jake feels…" Charlie tone changes.

"Dad, you know I don't feel that way about Jake no matter how much you and Billy try to push us together," she says sounding bored.

"A dad can hope. Well when are you coming home?" he asks.

"Uhm, I'll probably be home tomorrow at some point," Bella responds

"I know you're an adult but I can't say I agree with you staying the night with a boy, Bella," Charlie says sounding like a dad.

"You know I'll be safe and responsible, Dad. I will see you tomorrow evening. I love you, goodnight," Bella hangs up before he can respond.

Embry looks at her grinning before reaching out to her. She walks over to his side of the table leaning down to kiss him before heading back to her seat to finish dinner. They lightly discuss Charlie and joke slightly about future issues they may come across. Bella takes this moment to let Embry know she wishes to clear things up with Paul. Embry looks worried for a moment but remembers he needs to trust her. Bella senses his trepidation and offers for Embry to come with her when the time comes to talk to Paul. Not because she doesn't trust herself but out of respect for her new relationship with Embry. He happily agrees to come and they spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

 **AN: Short but sweet first chapter. Can't wait to continue this story and see where it takes me! Review or message me with ideas of your own that you would like to see in this story! I'll always add something for my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Exception**

 **AN: I'm going to continue this story in first person in case you notice the difference in the way of writing.**

 **Chapter Two: Bella's POV**

The next morning, I wake up before Embry and take a moment to just watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps and it warms my heart. Sometime I forget he's the same age as me with his size and all of his responsibilities. I finally drag myself out of his bed and to the bathroom to get myself around for the day. I start the water before going back into his room to grab the things necessary for my shower. Embry is still sleep and while part of me is glad for that fact the other part is sad too. I'd love for him to join me in the shower but I know that he would make things fairly difficult and definitely draw out my quick shower. Shaking my head to rid myself of the images I rush to the bathroom and take my shower. While I'm in the shower I hear a loud howl not too far from the house followed by Embry's steps into the bathroom.

"Hey babe, that's Sam out there. I'm not sure what's going on but I'll be back as soon as possible," he says poking his head in to kiss me.

"Be safe," I tell him as he's walking away.

I finish up in the shower and move into his room to pick up a bit. I look around and imagine some of my things in here. Actually I do this around the whole house, I know I'll be here a lot and while it's very nice, you can tell only a male lives here. He just needs a womanly touch around here and I'm more than happy to help. A good hour passes before Embry comes back home. I can't really read the look on his face so I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He leans down and breathes in the scent of my hair for a moment and I can feel him relax.

"Jake joined the pack today. And he is not happy with any of us," he mumbles into my hair.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well for one Jake's been in love with you since you guys were kids but when he phased and thought of you, a few of us had some memories as well. He knows that you've been with us. In _that_ way. He also thinks that we've taken advantage of you. Jake's upset with me the most because I knew how he felt about you since we were best friends. He doesn't really understand imprinting and I get that. It just sucks," he tells me.

I pull him over to the couch and sit us both down. "I didn't know that Jake was in love with me. That's gonna be hard to talk about with him but I definitely will. And he's gonna have to understand that I make my own decisions. None of you forced me to sleep with you and I'll clarify that as well. I mean I knew he was pissed about the whole Paul thing but I just figured that was because he hated Paul," I respond.

"While that's true there's always more. Jake is still stuck in wolf form; he literally can't calm down enough to turn back. I don't want to be that over protective boyfriend but maybe just give him a few days or so to maintain his anger. I just don't want there to be any accidents where you end up injured," he reasons touching my face.

I lean in and give him a quick kiss. "No problem. I'm not really ready to see him anyway. I have to deal with my dad and Paul before I can even think about Jake," I say sighing.

Embry and I talk for a bit before I make us some lunch. After he eats he decides he's going to go back out to check on Jake. I tell him while he's doing that I'm going to go deal with Charlie. I'm not really sure how the talk is going to go but I just have a feeling it's not going to be all that great. I find myself looking around Embry's house again noting that there is more than enough room for me if need be. We walk out of his house together and he kisses the life out of me before wishing me luck with Charlie. I wish him luck with Jake and the others before climbing in and heading home. I get out of La Push without a hitch and hop onto the highway that will take me to my house.

As I get closer to my house I can see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I park next to it and sit in the car for a minute trying to gain some composure. I'm hoping he is in a decent mood so that we don't have a terrible fight. Finally getting out of the truck I straighten up go inside. I know he's sitting in the living room watching something on TV so I head directly there. He barely glances at me as I walk into the room and sit down on the loveseat.

"Oh look who's finally home. What the hell were you thinking Bella? Do you know how worried and pissed off I've been? I'm your father. You do not hang up on me," he finally says looking at me with a purple face.

 _Fuck he's really angry._ "Yes, I am home. I told you I'd be here today just like I told you I was safe," I begin.

"Safe? Staying the night with some boy?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah dad. That's what I said," I sigh.

"Do you think this is a damn joke Bella?" he stands up.

"No I don't. I was honest about where I was. I was seriously safe and there are a bunch of people down there I could go to if I didn't," I try to reason.

"Your behavior lately has been out of control. Don't think I don't know about you dating the man-whore of La Push. Ever since Edward left you've been a whole new person. And not in a good way. You need to make some changes Bella. You're grounded until I say otherwise," he snaps.

"You can't ground me. I'm 18. I'm an adult," I yell standing as well.

"In my house, you will do as you're told. Is that clear?" he asks.

"Yeah it's clear," I say bumping his shoulder as I pass him.

I stomp up the stairs and go into my room. I pull out my two large suitcases before quietly filling one with my clothes. I shove my laptop, chargers, and pictures in with the clothes before forcing it closed. In my next suitcase I pack as much of my possessions as possible. I go into the bathroom and grab all of my toiletries also throwing them in the second suitcase. I put all of my favorite books in there before zipping it up and grabbing my backpack. I look around for my phone to text Embry and let him know what's going on but I must have left it in my truck. I grab my bags and carefully drag them down the stairs as I head to the door. Charlie looks up from the living room looking confused and even more mad than before.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I told you that you were grounded," he says standing in my way.

"I told you I'm an adult. I'm moving out and I'll be back to grab the rest of my things," I state.

He lets out a humorless laugh before taking a step towards me. "You've got nowhere to go Bella," he smirks.

"I've got plenty of places. Please move out of my way," I ask huffing.

Charlie looks at the determination on my face and sighs before moving out of the way. I start to walk past him and give him one last look. He doesn't open his mouth to say anything and neither do I. I'm thankful it isn't raining so I can just put my suitcases in the back of the truck without worrying about my stuff being damaged. I take one last look at my house before backing out and heading towards La Push. I plan on going to Embry's and getting my phone before calling Leah to see if I can stay with her for a while. I just feel like it would be way too soon to move into Embry's and I don't think it would be healthy. We barely know each other and living with each other so soon could cause problems.

As I pull up to Embry's house I see him standing just inside the door talking to Paul. _Great, just another person to deal with._ I sigh getting out and walking towards the door. Embry meets me on the porch and kisses the top of my head. He looks at me with questions in his eyes but I shake my head indicating we'd talk about it later. I follow him into the house as he steers Paul to the kitchen. We all sit at the table and Paul begins to talk.

"Bella, I'm sorry about how things went down at the end of us. But I literally couldn't tell you anything," he says looking at me.

I can see the truth in his eyes. "I know don't apologize to me. I'm sorry for the things I said to you. You've always kept me safe so I should have realized that was what you were doing. Sometimes I can be really selfish," I tell him honestly.

I look over at Embry and he gives me a small smile. Paul looks between us and I can tell he's okay with this. "Bella, I'm really glad you found someone to give you everything you deserve. And I'm glad I got to get to know you," he admits.

"Thank you, Paul. You're gonna be next! I hope you find someone who knows how to tame your wild beast!" I joke.

He lets out a loud laugh and a snort. "Yeah right, I'm not gonna be tied down, ever, by anyone," the way he says that I can tell he believes it.

"Whatever Paul. Friends?" I ask sticking out my hand.

"Of course shorty. Be good to her Embry, this is a good one for sure," Paul says shaking my hand. He stands up and claps Embry on the back before saying goodbye and leaving.

After I few moments of silence, Embry looks at me and I look down knowing that it's time to talk. He moves his chair closer to mine and takes my hand in his. "What's wrong Bella?" he asks.

"Well, it didn't go good at all. He tried to ground me and I told him he couldn't because I was an adult. He told me I had to live by his rules while I lived under his roof. So I packed my bags and I left," I rush out.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. Maybe he just needs time to calm down," Embry tries to reason.

"Even so, I don't want to have to deal with this anytime I want to stay the night with you. I'm 18, he needs to recognize that fact," I say sighing.

"It's hard for dads with daughters though, Bella. And you know you're more than welcome to stay here," he tells me.

I look at him and let out a small smile. I knew he'd suggest that. "I can't do that. Everything is so new Embry. Staying together so soon could cause problems for us down the road," I state.

"Bella, you're it for me, for the rest of my life you're gonna be the only woman in my life until we have daughters. I want you to stay with me so that we can get to know each other better," he grabs my face.

"I was thinking of staying with Leah for a few nights at first. While I know we're both in it for the long haul, the long haul doesn't have to start tonight. This moment," I stare into his eyes.

"It's not like we're just meeting each other Bella, we knew each other before the wolves and we've been dancing around each other for almost two months now! If you really wanna stay with Leah then I won't force you to stay with me but I'd prefer it if you did stay with me," he smiles.

 _God, he makes it so hard to say no to him_. "Okay, we can try it out. But if we have any issues I'll go stay with Leah for a few nights or something," I cave.

"If we have any issues we're going to talk them out and make up because we're adults. No running Bella. I mean it," he says mock sternly.

I laugh and give him a deep kiss. Before things get heated, he suggests we bring my bags inside before it spontaneously decides to rain. I agree and following him out to my truck. Of course he easily grabs both bags before bringing them inside and taking them right into his room. We look at each other for a moment before attacking each other and letting our clothes fly everywhere. I can hear my phone begin to ring but I ignore it letting all that is Embry fill my senses completely.

 **AN: And that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy! Let me know your thoughts on Charlie, Paul and Bella's leaving! And what about Jake? What do you think is going to happen when he and Bella finally cross paths? Drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only Exception**

 **Chapter 3: Bella's POV**

 _ **A month later…**_

"Leah, I literally just can't do this right now," I say in tears to my best friend.

"Bella it's early, you guys are still learning each other. There is gonna be some fucking hiccups," she shakes my shoulders.

"I just feel like I'm intruding on him. And shit's felt off the last week or so. I tried to talk to him about it but he's so nice, so non-confrontational. Like it's always whatever I want and I hate that! I don't want to take away his options or choices. I knew moving in so soon would be bad," I pull myself out of her grip.

"Bella, do you know how many people would kill to have everything their way? You've got something going for you! Look at Jake and I, we fight every day!" she says breathing hard.

"I don't want to fight every day but I want him to stand up to me. I know he has issues with me because I have some with him. And when I tell him what's going on with me he… he just changes. Like fuck. I don't want a puppy. I want him to be whoever he wants to be but he wants to be whoever I want him to be. It pisses me off to no end," I tell her in frustration packing a bag.

"So you're just gonna leave while he's patrolling? That's all kinds of fucked up Bella. At least talk to him before you dip out on him," she sits on the bed.

"I'm obviously gonna talk to him. Even though he didn't come home at all last night or yet today. He's done that twice that week. I know that means he needs space and is just too nice to ask for it. I need space too and I just want to have shit ready for when we finally so I can just leave," I say wiping tears from my face.

"And just where are you gonna go?" Leah asks.

"I can't tell you, I don't want it slip in the pack mind. And I'm hoping no one tries to find me," I look at her pointedly.

"I just feel like this is wrong. Why won't you just come stay with me?" she asks.

"That's too easy, he'd find me and I'd come back. Nothing would change. I need to go away for a while. Find who I am on my own," I decide.

Leah sighs but nods. "What about Charlie?"

"What about him? We haven't talked since I left. He's the Chief of Police. If he wanted to find me, he could have. I know he comes to Jake's to hang out with Billy," I look at her knowing she won't tell me different. When she doesn't I continue. "I would never give him the satisfaction of going back," I say meaning it.

"Okay I'm not gonna try to find out where you're going nor am I going to follow you. But I do want to hear from you often to make sure you're okay," she comes over to hug me.

"Of course girl, only you," I hug her as tight as I can. As I let go there's a knock on the door.

We look at each other questioningly but both walk towards the door. When I open it, there's a pretty tan skinned girl standing there with confusion all over her face. "Hello?" I ask

"Oh, hello, I'm looking for Embry," she says uncertainly.

"Who are you may I ask?" Leah asks semi rude.

"I… uhm… my name is Kelsey. I'm his, well we've been seeing each other," she answers with a soft smile.

"Oh okay! Well, why don't you come on in and wait with us for him!" I say ushering her in before Leah could object.

The girl relaxes while Leah's eyes nearly pop out of her head at me. _Follow my lead,_ I mouth to her. With a single nod from her we walk the girl into Embry's living room. "So how do you guys know Embry?" the girl asks innocently.

"I'm his cousin Leah and this is my best friend Bella," Leah answers.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" she smiles.

"Nice to meet you to. So how did you and Embry meet?" I ask her.

Her whole face lights up and I realize she's in love with the man who is supposed to be mine. "We met about 5 months ago at a store in Port Angeles. He asked for my number, I gave it to him, we went on a few dates and the rest is history. We usually alternate places but for the last month he's only been coming to my house so I thought I'd surprise him and come over here," she explains.

"That's nice. Embry loves surprises! You know what we should do? We should cook him dinner!" Leah suggests.

I try to hide the hurt and confusion on my face nodding with a fake smile. Kelsey agrees and we all head into the kitchen to gather some ingredients. I decide to make him a nice lasagna while Kelsey wants to make him some brownies. Leah volunteers to make a salad. After I fix up the lasagna and set it in the oven I excuse myself to Embry's room. I quickly pack up all of my things, anything that would seem like a female had been in here. I rush into the bathroom and swipe out all of my toiletries. All of this takes a good 5 minutes since I've already started packing. I hear Leah announce she was going to the bathroom. She comes in Embry's room looking extremely pissed off. "He has some explaining to do!" she hisses.

"Fuck it, I knew something was off, something was up. And this is why I don't fucking do this shit. Can you sneak my bags out to the car?" I ask her pleading. She nods and grabs all of my shit moving silently.

I walk back into the kitchen and make small talk with Kelsey to distract her from all that's going on. Leah's taking a bit longer than I expected outside so I end up talking more and more to this girl. I find that in another circumstance I would probably get along with this girl. Well I am getting along with her. She just doesn't know that we're sleeping with the same man. I wonder if she's taught him things that I like. I wonder if she likes things I've taught Embry. I have to shake my head before I work myself up. Neither of us has told the other that we loved them but I thought the feelings were there on both sides. I thought once you imprinted you couldn't see any other bitch. I thought I was it for him but I was wrong. Maybe imprinting isn't what the boys all think it is. Fuck it, I'm not sticking around to find out.

Leah walks in from the back of the house holding her phone to her ear. "Yeah babe, I'll be over in a bit. I'm gonna have some dinner first okay?" she says sounding loving. "Ditto. Bye," she hangs up.

"That was Jake, they are just about done working. He says Embry will be home in just under an hour," she announces.

"Oh good, dinner will be done by then," I say cheerfully.

Leah asks Kelsey questions seemingly interested in getting to know her while I know it's just to gain information. We learn that she is 20, goes to college, has no kids, really close with her family and they adore Embry. She tells us she does in fact love Embry and it hurts. I mean yes I assumed she did but hearing her confirm it, it makes this thing real. Time ticks on and we move into the living falling in a silence. It's not quite comfortable but it's not completely uncomfortable. I just pretend to watch what's on tv, while Leah watches me and Kelsey in genuinely interested in the show. I notice Leah tense up and I know that means Embry is close. Just then the timer goes off so I scurry into the kitchen to pull out dinner.

I hear him come in the front door slowly, cautiously, not knowing what he's walking into. I listen to his footsteps walking towards me but I can't bring myself to turn around and face him. "Bella…I-" he starts.

"Don't. Not now. She's in the living room," I simply say still not turning around.

I hear him retreat and go to her. "Hey baby! How was your day?" Kelsey asks him. Her voice is muffled so I can only assume they're hugging.

"It was long, what are you doing here?" he asks gently.

"I wanted to surprise you! Your cousin and her friend are really nice! They've been very welcoming. Come look what we made you!" she says pulling him into the kitchen.

I finally turn around to look at him and he looks a mix of confused and guilty. Leah is behind them seething but trying to reign it in. "Yeah Em, Bella made lasagna, Kelsey made brownies and I mixed a salad for you," she tells him faking happiness.

"You guys shouldn't have, that was really nice," he says going to grab plates.

I move out of his way and sit at the table. Leah takes the seat next to me. Kelsey walks over to Embry and kisses the center of his back before moving comfortably around the kitchen making plates. I silently watch the way they move around each other and notice while Embry is a little distant because I'm here, he definitely has done this a time or two with her. I can't even put my finger on exactly how I'm feeling right now with all of the emotions flying through my mind. Kelsey brings steaming plates of food to Leah and I telling Embry to give us drinks. I share a look with Leah who looks like she's waiting for me to explode. I pull out my phone and send her a quick text. _This is gonna be the way I make my easy escape and he can't chase me because he's gotta be here with her._

I watch her as she reads it and she locks eyes on mine before nodding quickly. Embry and Kelsey join us at the table and we eat with light conversation. Embry keeps looking at me seemingly very confused but trying not to cause problems. I can Leah wants to stir the pot but I'm hoping she doesn't, this poor girl knows nothing about me and Embry. She doesn't need to witness the shit that has to go down.

"Bella, this lasagna is amazing! How'd you learn to cook so well?" Kelsey asks going to get a second plate.

"I taught myself to cook. It's something I enjoy doing," I answer honestly.

"I'm not much of a good cook but I can definitely bake, right Embry? He just loves when I make him special sweets," she comes back kissing his cheek.

I suppress a shudder with a smile as Embry looks at me briefly. His eyes hold apologies but his mouth never whispers one. I stand up and take Leah's plate to the kitchen with mine to start cut brownies. I can feel Embry follow me with his own. "Bella just wait a minute. Would you please let me explain?" Embry whispers.

"Now is really just not a good time. Your little girlfriend is out there and I don't feel like fighting. After I eat this brownie, Leah and I are leaving. Please don't try to come find me," I tell him before walking away. I hand Leah her brownie and sit back down to eat my own as Embry brings brownies out for himself and Kelsey.

"Man I'm stuffed! I'm so glad we did this!" Kelsey says smiling.

"Yeah, it was fun," Leah says unconvincingly. "Well we better go, Embry you got the clean up?" she looks at him hard.

"Yeah, sure no problem. I'll walk you guys out," he answers standing.

"Oh that's not necessary," I say to him.

"Don't be silly, you never know what kinds of creatures could be lurking out there. Let him keep you guys safe. It was nice to meet you both. I hope to see more of you," Kelsey gushes.

"You too," I simply respond moving towards the door.

Once we're outside Leah whisper yells at Embry. "What the fuck Call? That shit is not cool!"

"Leah we can talk about it later. Bella please don't go," he pleads.

"Why would I even w _ant_ to stay Embry? You've got another bitch on the side. Keep her. I don't share. And don't worry, I've already taken _all_ of my stuff, it's like I was never there. Change the sheets though," I tell him moving to climb into the truck.

Leah walks around to the other side and climbs in as Embry starts towards me. "No Embry, goodbye," I say getting in and closing the door.

He stares sadly at me through the window as I start the truck and put it in reverse. I start driving away and head towards Leah's house. We go back and forth about how I handled the girl and Embry. I argue that I don't have to fight her when he was in the wrong and she literally had no idea. He fucked up, he is to blame, I can't fault her for something that's not her fault. Leah still just can't seem to understand why I'm so calm. And she has a point. I'm not sure either. Probably because I've learned over time to expect the worst. I definitely didn't see this coming but I knew that something was gonna go wrong between Embry and I. I pull up to Leah's and hug her tight. This is the last time I'm gonna see her for a while though I know I'll check in regularly. I don't even know for sure where I am going.

I drive to Port Angeles and find a hotel to stay at for the night. Whipping out my phone I look for cheap apartments and places hiring. As I'm doing this my mom calls me. I've talked to her at least twice a week since leaving Charlie's house. She wasn't happy to hear I left and wanted me to come back to her right then. I didn't want to at the time because I had Embry, now that that's done, I don't see a problem going at least for a visit. She books me a flight for the next day and finds a storage place that lets me pay to leave the truck for two weeks. Tomorrow I'll be on a flight to Florida thousands of miles from all of the bullshit this fucking town has brought into my life and I can't wait for a break from it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Only Exception**

 **Chapter 4: Bella's POV**

I've been with my mom for just over a week and I'm so ready to go back to Washington. Although it's not like I really have anywhere to go. I've been looking online for places to rent back home and found a couple promising options. I can't rent a house on the reservation unless I'm married to a member of the tribe and that's not happening so I look elsewhere. I found the perfect place in Port Angeles but that's a little too far. Leah would throw a fit if I wasn't near her. She can't leave the Rez or else I know she would have gotten an apartment with me. That would've been awesome but yet again there's something to fuck up my plans. Leah mentioned Jake going off on Embry but hasn't said another word about him which I'm thankful for. She's pissed I have yet to tell her where I am. I did tell her that she would be seeing me in less than a week.

"Bella, can you come here for a minute please?" My mom hollers from the kitchen.

I hop off her couch and make my way towards her. "Yeah mom?" I ask.

I find her and Phil sitting at the table with some papers in front of them. "Sit down honey, we want to talk to you about something," Phil says motioning to the chair across from them.

I feel a little nervous but do as I'm told. "So we were thinking, that if you really want to go back to Washington you can but if you wanted to, you could stay here with us," my mom begins.

"Thanks for the offer but I would really like to go back," I say simply.

"Well, I know I haven't been very active in your life. And I feel bad about it baby, I really do. So we've made a decision and I hope you'll like it. I know you've been looking for a place to stay out there. We want to pay your first year's rent-" she starts before I cut her off.

"Mom, Phil, no! Absolutely not!" I stand up quickly.

"On the condition, that you attend college. It can be on a campus or online. But I want you to continue your education Bella," she finishes smiling.

I tear up and run around the table to hug them! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal in excitement.

"Now, I've been in contact with Mr. Brantley. He owns a few 2 bedroom apartments not far from La Push actually. I've already wrote a check to him for a full year plus the deposit on one of his properties. You just have to pick which one you would like. Phil reminded me that you probably don't have furniture for a place so we've put quite a bit of money into your checking account to help out. We're hoping it's enough to stock you up on food for a couple of months as well," Mom tells me.

I can't help the tears that are falling down my face. "You don't know how much this means to me! I love you guys so much!" I say through my tears.

We talk over the details and once we finish I hop online and start to look for cute things to put in my place. I don't get too excited or attached to anything because I don't even know what my new place will look like. Next I decide to start looking for some online colleges. Going through the whole financial aid shit literally pisses me off. What a long ass process. But it will definitely be worth it in the end. I'm going to bust my ass in school, I have to show my appreciation everything they're doing for me. I close the laptop and get around for bed. Right before I fall asleep my phone goes off. It's a text from Paul. **Sorry he fucked up. I WILL see you when you come home. And you ARE coming home, don't think you aren't.** __

I wondered how long it would be before I got a message from him. Leah told me Jake knew so I figured the rest of the pack knew too. I shake my head at my phone lazily but respond anyway. _ **Soon.**_ I say simply. That's all I need to say. We both know exactly what it is when I get home. For a brief moment, Embry pops into my head. I quickly dismiss him. Fuck him. He wasn't worried about me when he continued to sleep with Kelsey after we become official. I feel a twinge in my heart thinking about the two of them. I bury it quickly and force myself to go to sleep. Over the next few days, I stay close to my mom thankful for the distraction that is her. Charlie calls while I'm there wanting to know if Renee has heard from me. She tells him we have talked a few times but she didn't tell him that I'm with her. I'm confused as to why he hasn't tried to contact me directly. Renee calls him out on that fact and he admits he just doesn't know what to say.

Tomorrow I fly out and it's bittersweet. I'm glad to be going home so I can set up my apartment but I don't want to leave my mom or come across Embry and his little girlfriend. For my last night Renee and I go to the movies while Phil's at practice before meeting him for dinner. He takes us to some fancy restaurant that served literally nothing I'd eat so I settled for some triple chocolate cake dessert item. Not too much later, we leave the restaurant so that I can get home and pack. I end up having to switch suitcases with my mom to fit all of the shit I got since I arrived. My flight was early the next morning so I went to bed as soon as I finished packing. I fall asleep easily and stay sleeping through the entire night.

The next morning, I woke up a little later than I planned to so I had to rush to get around. We sped to the airport running late and thankfully I got to skip out on a tearful goodbye with Renee and Phil. I promised to call them as soon as I landed. I board the plane and take a nap during the flight. The plane lands as scheduled right on time and I rush to get my bags as I call a taxi to take me to get to the truck. I have to meet with Mr. Brantley at 2pm so he can take me to each of his properties. Once I've seen them all, the next thing I have to do is choose which one I'd like. I want to call Leah to see if she is able to meet me but I don't quite yet. Some choices need to be made on my own.

I pull up to the first address and know immediately this isn't the place for me. This property is a duplex and the next store neighbor has 2 kids. I see them walking in after talking to Mr. Brantley. He waves me over and I plaster a fake smile on my face. "Hello, I'm Bella," I stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello, Bella. Renee has told me so much about you! Wonderful woman she is. You're lucky to have her ass a mom," he gushes. "Well, let's take a look at this one shall we?" he says motioning to the brown house behind him.

I nod and follow him as he opens the door on the right. Immediately we have to walk upstairs to get to the apartment. We enter into a big open kitchen with older appliances. There is very little counter space. He goes to ask a question and has to yell over the kids downstairs. I wander about the rest of the place and sigh unhappily. The living room is small and the one bedroom is only slightly bigger. The apartment is just too small for me and I tell that to Mr. Brantley. He nods and tells me he has the just place.

We hop in our respective vehicles and I follow him towards La Push. We stop at a pale blue house with a decent porch that sits back a bit from the main road. There isn't another house in sight and I realize it's the last house before the La Push border. I get out and follow him up the five steps leading to the front door. "This one is more of a small family house. It's a two-story full house. A family vacated it a couple of weeks ago. I just finished painting and fixing things up," he tells me as he unlocks the door.

We walk into the house in a large room with two windows and to the left there is another room the same size with 3 windows. I walk straight from the door and make a slight left through a doorway into a large kitchen. The right wall is lined with cupboards and counters that make an L with the wall ahead of me holding the stove and has counters surrounding it. The sink is on the right side of the kitchen with a window above it and a dishwasher to the right of it. I look to the left and there's a refrigerator sandwiched between more counters and cabinets. I walk ahead and there's a step up, just past the kitchen is a laundry room with a small high window. Off of that is a decent sized bathroom that has a small window similar to above where the washer and dryer will sit. I come back out and remember to step down looking to my right there is a door that leads to the back covered patio and a nice yard. I walk out and take a look feeling instantly like I'd be spending a lot of time out here.

Going back inside I walk through the kitchen, back into what I'm going to make a dining room and into the living room. I picture the way I'd like to set it up along with color schemes. I finally walk away from it and wander upstairs into a big open space. There's a room at the top of the stairs. It's a decent size but I know automatically it's not the master, it does have a nice walk-in closet and one window. I walk back out into the open space and follow the hallway. On the left there is another room, smaller than the last with two windows. This would be like my office space most likely. Coming out of the room directly across is a wide closet. Just past that there is a massive room with an attached bathroom. There's a large bay window that has a seat built in on the left side of the room. A wide closet with doors in the right corner that spans from the wall to about 3 feet from the bathroom door. I walk into the bathroom and my jaw drops. To the left there is a long sink with a mirror to match the length. Just past that there's the toilet. Across from the toilet is a shower and next to that is a Jacuzzi style bathtub. Behind the bathroom door is a linen closet that will house the towels, wash clothes, and spare toilet paper.

That seals the deal for me. I run back downstairs and into the kitchen where Mr. Brantley stands with paperwork and a pen. "I knew by the way you looked at the kitchen you wanted this place. It's big for just you but I'm sure you won't be alone long. This is a perfect starter home too," he says smiling.

I read the lease and sign my name quickly. We talk for a little while longer before he hands me two keys. He tells me I'm free to move in whenever I'd like and I squeal in delight. I ask about the bills and he stated everything except cable is all included as my mom requested. I nod and call her as soon as he leaves. I gush over the house and thank her profusely before hanging up. I have to call Leah and see if she is available to shop with me. She answers on the second ring and tells me she doesn't have to patrol until 10 tonight so I've got her for a few hours. I tell her where the house is at and she informs me she'll be here in about 10 minutes. I'm glad all of the walls are a tan color, it makes planning each room so much easier. Running out to my truck I dig in my bag and grab a pen and some paper. I write out how I'd like to do each room and all of the things I'll need to be able to stay here tonight. Hopefully I can get everything delivered today on such short notice. If not, I'll buy a bunch of blankets and camp out.

Leah arrives shortly after but she has Jake's car. I look at her confused once she walks in and she explains we'll need both vehicles to stuff shit in. Jake and Jared will be helping with the moving Paul is on patrol and Sam's out with Emily today. I didn't ask about Embry and she didn't volunteer anything. We decide to hit the furniture stores first. I find a set I love but it's been discontinued. Instead I decide to go with a brown couch, matching love seat, a matching loveseat where both seats recline and a big comfy brown recliner for my office room. I'm sure they'll be nights in there where I don't want to sit at a desk doing homework. I scheduled delivery for tonight around 7. That will hopefully give us enough time to get the curtains set up and the rest of the shopping done.

After that I purchase a washer and dryer for the house from an appliance store. That will arrive shortly after the furniture comes. Next we go to the mattress store. For the spare room I choose a queen size bed with an end table and a long dresser. For my bedroom, I choose a California king with a dresser that will fit in my wide closet and two end tables with drawers for each side of my bed. The mattresses can be delivered tonight but the dressers won't make it until tomorrow which is fine. I set the delivery time for 8 tonight for the mattresses and noon tomorrow for the dressers. Right now, it's almost 5 and Leah decides we have enough time to go to Walmart to get the rest of the stuff I need for the house. First, we choose curtains for each room, cleaning supplies, bed sets, the desk and chair for my office, and TV's for the spare room, my room and living room. I almost forget to grab a stand for the living room tv but Leah reminds me at the last second. Next we get some movies, a gaming system, blu-ray player for each room, a stereo for my office, surround sound for the living room and then it's time to move to all of the bathroom stuff. My stomach growls so we head over to the kitchen supplies and then grocery shop. I don't even want to discuss the amount of money I have spent today but it's all worth it.

Finally, we head back to my house cutting it really close to 7 thankfully the delivery men pull up about 10 minutes after us. I instruct them on how I want the furniture placed in the living room and Leah helps one of them take my recliner upstairs to my office. I tip them and send them on their way. There's a knock at the door but Leah assures me it's Jake and Jared. They set up the stands and desk I bought as well as hang up the curtains and set up the living room electronics. Leah and I set up the kitchen. I wash all of the utensils and she puts away all the food. While the dishes are drying, the men come with the washer and dryer to get it all set up. I throw all of the towels and wash clothes I just bought into the washer and finish setting up the kitchen. Just as I put that load in the dryer, the mattress men come. The boys help them get the beds set up in the proper rooms and I call to order a pizza.

After the mattress movers leave, the pizza arrives so we all sit down to eat it. It's at this moment I realize I forgot to buy a dining room table. I add that to the list of things I need to get before going to fold the towels and divide them by bathroom. Leah works on the downstairs bathroom and I take the upstairs. Not too long after she has to go for patrol but promises to come by tomorrow to help me finish setting up. Jared leaves with her but Jake sticks around for a bit. We talk about how upset he was to find out I slept with all of his pack mates and I explain to him the situations for each. He understands a little better and by the look on his face I can tell something is still bothering him. I warn him that I do not want to hear about Embry and he doesn't mention him. He makes sure I'm alright and then leaves as well.

I walk out to the truck and bring in my suitcase before heading upstairs for the night. I pull out something to sleep in before taking my first shower in _my_ own house. I climb into my giant comfy bed and fall right to sleep.

 **AN: Sorry for anyone who found this to be a boring one but this is a filler chapter. Don't worry I'm already working on Chapter 5 and it will more than make up for this one, I promise! Be ready for some Paul for sure! Maybe a little bit of Embry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Only Exception**

 **Chapter 5: Bella's POV**

I wake up around 10am the next day, ready for part 2 of getting the house together. The dressers will be arriving in a couple of hours so I figure I'd wait until after they leave to purchase the dining room set. I hop up and take a shower before getting dressed and venturing to the kitchen to find food. I decide on a pop tart and pick up my phone to read my messages. Leah's text says she'll be here around 1130. Renee's text is asking me to call her when I get a chance. Charlie also texted to my surprise. His says congrats on the house. I have a text from Paul that says tonight, your place 10pm. I have so many different emotions going through my head. First I call Renee and talk to her about Charlie's message. She informs me that they did talk and she told him about my house. She also told him that Embry and I broke up. I get on her case a bit about that because I didn't want him to know. She apologizes and we hang up not too long after because Leah arrives.

After the movers come and put the dressers in the proper rooms, Leah and I head out to buy a dining room set and some more random things for the house. We only stay gone for about an hour and have to seat up the table, chairs, and the bench seat that comes with it. We laugh and struggle through the entire process but are happy with the results when it's over. We head into the living room and pop in a movie settling in for the afternoon. Leah looks over at my seriously like she wants to talk.

"Do you really not wanna know anything about Embry?" Leah asks.

"I mean, I don't want to hear he's miserable without me and I don't want to hear he's happy with Kelsey," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"That's fair," Leah replies turning back towards the movie.

I open my mouth to actually ask about Embry but there's a knock at the door. I'm definitely not expecting anyone so I'm nervous to find out who's behind the door. Leah tenses before hoping up to leave saying she's talk to me later. I know she's going to use the back door so I walk out into the dining room area and open the door. It's Sam. I look up at him confused but let him in anyway.

"Wow Bella, the place is coming along nicely," he notes.

"Thank you. How can I help you Sam?" I ask.

"Well, it's not me I need you to help. It's Embry," he looks at the floor.

"What about Embry?" I whisper.

"He's has been in a bad way these last two weeks since you left and I was hoping maybe you'd at least talk to him?" Sam suggests.

"You know what's worse than falling for someone Sam? Falling for someone who leaves you for someone else. It hurts even worse than that when the someone who leaves you is supposed to be bond to you for life. So no, I will not be talking to Embry and I think it's time for you to go," I say.

"Bella, you left him. He didn't leave you. You didn't even give him a chance to explain," Sam tries to defend Embry.

"What was there to explain? He admitted to seeing her after we were together. That's enough for me. I'm not gonna be with someone who is literally bond to me for life but can s _till_ cheat on me. That doesn't work for me. This conversation is over. Do not come here again, Sam. And keep Embry away too," I snap standing to open the door.

He gives me one last sad look before walking out and heading straight to the woods. I sigh and will myself not to cry. Heading back into the living room, I finish the movie Leah and I started before falling asleep on the couch. I wake up a little less than an hour later and decide to head to Walmart to get a few thing as if I haven't been there enough. I go back to the electronics to buy a laptop and pens with some notebooks for school. I venture into the book aisle to find something to read while I wait for Paul's arrival tonight. I decide to go over into the food section to get the stuff to make his favorite dinner. I'm walking up the noodle aisle looking at the noodle selection and my cart crashes into another cart. I look up apologizing and the woman looking back at me is smiling.

"Bella, hey! How are you?" she says.

It's Kelsey. Just my fucking luck. "I'm good, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing good! Just grabbing some stuff to make some dinner. Embry is around here somewhere if you want to say hi," she tells me.

For some reason this pisses me off. I was seriously hoping he at least told her about me. Now that I know he hasn't I'm even happier that I left and that I have my own place. "Oh yeah? Maybe I'll run into him. I better go, I've got to start cooking for my dinner guest tonight. It was good to see you!" I say backing up a bit.

"You have a very lucky dinner guest; your food is amazing. We'll have to have dinner again sometime," she smiles at me.

That's not gonna happen. It's not like I can tell her that. So I decide to play a little dirty. "Oh Paul knows just how lucky he is to get my cooking. Yeah we'll have to set something up," I reply laughing.

We say a quick goodbye and I finish my shopping as fast as possible to avoid seeing Embry. Of course, like the rest of the day, I run into him as I'm going towards the checkout. "Bella," he breathes. I nod at him and try to walk past him. "Wait! You aren't gonna speak to me?" he sounds hurt.

"There's nothing to say," I peek up at him and notice some scars on his face that weren't there before.

"Well are you at least doing okay?" he asks.

"I'm doing wonderful, really," I answer.

"Oh good! I was hoping you guys ran into each other," Kelsey says coming up behind him.

I nod at her smiling literally biting my tongue. "Well I better get going," I say moving around them with a wave.

As I'm walking away I hear her telling Embry about our conversation. She does mention Paul just like I wanted her to and I can't help the grin that comes across my face. I look back quickly to see a devastated looking Embry. _Take that motherfucker._ I jump into the line moving the quickest and get the fuck out of the store. I make it home in record time and sit in my driveway sending Leah a text telling her what just happened at the store. I bang my head on my seat feeling mad at Embry and mad at myself for being mad at Embry. I grab as many bags as I can and make the trek up the stairs to get inside and put everything away. I've got a good hour and a half until I start cooking for the food to be ready close to when Paul gets here.

I go into the living room and open the book I've just purchased getting comfortable on the couch. My phone chimes alerting me of a text back from Leah who simply says someone has got to tell that poor girl. I text back telling her that there's nothing to tell anymore. I notice the time and see that I should have started the prep for dinner 10 minutes ago. I hop up and rush into the kitchen putting on some music while I work. I'm making chicken cordon bleu for Paul, he loves it. I owe him for still wanting to be around even after I cut him off for Embry. I feel like a fucking fool. Paul has literally been there since the beginning. I do love him though I'd never tell him that or anyone else. But I know he can sense it. Towards the end of us, things were different. We talked more and actually went out and did stuff. I don't know about a relationship with Paul but everything was fine the way it was. It probably won't be like that again but I'll settle for just fucking him.

Once everything is all prepped I put the food in the oven and wash the dishes quickly. I want as little mess as possible because once we finish eating I'm going to apologize to Paul in the best way I can. Submission. Whatever he wants, I'm going to give him because he's not selfish. He'll know that I need it too. My favorite thing about being with Paul is we take advantage of each other in a way that actually benefits us both. It's not one sided in anyway and that's all I've ever wanted.

I run upstairs to take a quick shower making sure everything is in tip top shape for him. I decide to put up some baggy sweats and a tight tee shirt placing my hair up and not bothering to put a bra back on. I get downstairs just in time to take the food out of the oven and place it on top of the stove. The front door opens and my heart rate picks up. He's here right on time and I can't wait to see his face.

"Mmmm Bella. I don't know what smells better. You or the food," he breathes in deep.

I turn around and look through my lashes at him leaning against the entrance way to my kitchen and my breath catches. He's standing there butt ass naked with a backpack in his left hand. I gulp and look him up and down. "Eyes up here Bella," he smirks at me.

I blush profusely before looking back up to meet his eyes. I open my mouth to say something but he shakes his head. "Can I use your shower really fast?" he asks.

"Yeah, there's one down here through there or there's one upstairs in my room. Both have towels and your favorite soap," I inform him.

"Good girl. I'll use yours so I can leave my stuff up there. I'll be back in 5," he tells me turning around.

I let out a deep breath and get out some plates before putting food on them and placing them at separate ends of the table. I can't get too close to him or I'll lose my appetite and fuck him right on this table. I let my mind wander for a minute and Paul comes back down the stairs breathing deeply. "You're killing me, Bella," he says walking over to me kissing me deeply. "Sit. I'll get us some drinks," he tells me walking into the kitchen.

I plop down in my chair and start eating immediately. Paul eats fast and I do not wanna be the reason we're held up. He comes back out and sets drink next to me before taking his seat and digging in. Just as I suspected, he finishes first but gets up and puts more food on his plate. He bends down and kisses the top of my head thanking me for the food. He mentions smelling his pack mates in here and I tell him about each ones visit. He growls about Sam being here and trying to convince me to talk to Embry. Paul admits that once he found about Embry cheating on me, he beat the shit out of him. He stopped once he realized Embry wasn't really fighting back. Paul told Embry to stay away from me and that's when he found out I had left town. He didn't appreciate not knowing and said I needed to be dealt with.

I wiggle in anticipation and look into his eyes. I notice his plate is empty just like mine so I stand up to gather them to put them in the sink. Walking over to him I ask if he's done and he nods before running his hand up my leg grabbing my ass. I moan out and bite my lip before he grabs my chin bringing my lips to his. I push the plates away before I climb on top of him. He pulls his mouth from mine and attacks my throat making me grind into him. "Ahh," I moan tilting my head back. I've missed this.

Paul shoves the plates even further away before picking me up and placing me on the table laying me down. I raise up on my elbows to look at him. He winks at me before pulling off my sweats moving my thong to the side. He drops to his knees and pushes my legs straight up into the air before sticking his face directly into my pussy. He holds my hands down flat on the table so that I can't move or push his head away when it gets to be too much. Bittersweet torture. His mouth is crazy good. He uses one hand to take over holding both of mine before he slides two fingers from the other hand into my pussy. "Oh fuck!" I shout grinding onto his hand.

After about a minute, I'm about to cum and he instantly stops all motions. Before I could protest he's filling me completely with his dick and I scream in pleasure. Paul hits the right spot and has me cumming hard. "That's right Bella, cum on this dick," he growls biting my calf. He fucks me hard and deep making it hard to breathe. He finally frees my hands and I grip each side of the table to not slide away from him on this rough ride. He pulls out of me and drops my legs pulling me off of the table. He kisses me hard making me taste myself on him before turning me around and bending me over the table. "Give me your hands," he leans and whispers in my ear.

I reach my hands out behind me and the takes them both in one hand before sliding into me roughly. I moan loudly pressing my forehead into the table. Paul lets my hands go and leans over me going impossibly deeper making me scream. I reach behind me pressing my hands into his sides and hips trying to push him out of me a bit. "No, take all this fucking dick," he growls into my ear.

He's fucking me so hard I know I'm going to have bruises on my hips from the table but right now I can't bring myself to care. I'm so close to cumming and its taking all of my power to hold it in. "Let it out baby, I want you to cum so hard for me. Show me what I've been missing," he says going even harder.

This one is definitely going to be a squirting cum, I can tell. "Take it out, take it out!" I pant at him.

Paul pulls out know exactly what I mean and I tremble hard as I come down from my high. He hardly gives me a minute to breathe before he grabs me by my hair pulling me up. I turn around to face him and he kisses me hard scooping me up under my ass. I feel us moving before my back hits the wall. I moan and he slides into me fucking me wildly against the wall. "Oh my fucking God Paul!" I scream tilting my head back. I look at him and we smile at each other wickedly.

"I'm gonna cum deep in your pussy Bella," he tells me.

"Fuck yes," I pant grinding my hips into his. He hisses at me before filling me up with his cum.

He rests his head on my shoulders for a minute before letting me down. My legs are still shaking so I let the wall hold me up. "One room down, eight more to go," he says chuckling.

I look at him and smile before feeling his essence running down my legs. "Let's get the second room down, the bathroom down here so I can clean up. This is gross," I tell him gesturing to my thighs.

He nods in understanding before carrying me into the bathroom. I set the water at a temperature comfortable for us both and jump right in. He lets my wash my hair asking about my day before he gets in. I tell him about running into Embry and Kelsey at the store and the conversations with them both. Paul climbs in right after that and just wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry he's a fuck up," he whispers in my ear.

"Not your fault. I'm sorry I go back and forth with you," I tell him kissing his chest.

He brings his hands up and cups my cheeks. "It's not back and forth. Sometimes our paths lead us elsewhere but we always end up right back here," he says wisely.

"I don't want you to feel like you're second best. I feel horrible like whenever something goes wrong I come running right back to you, like... ugh," I say tearing up.

"I don't feel second best. Don't worry, I know exactly where I stand. You keep coming back because you shouldn't be leaving," he tells me hesitantly.

I look up at him confused but he just kisses me which leads to some hot, passionate shower sex. After we rewash ourselves, Paul washes the dishes while I pack up the leftovers. We turn off all of the light and head up to bed. I know there's more to discuss but right now, I'm just going to take comfort in the being that is Paul. I'm so comfortable with him and this is how it should be. I lean over and kiss him gently before he cuddles me from behind cocooning me in his warmth. Sleep comes easily for both of us.

 **AN: Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you'd like to see in the next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Only Exception**

 **AN: This chapter is dedicated to YankeeGirlNJ as she asked what is going on with Embry. She also gave me the idea that's going to help make this story make so much more sense. Thank you very much! I'm sure everyone also wants to know so here it is!**

 **Chapter 6: Embry's POV (** _ **Five months ago)**_

Today is one of the first Saturday's that Jake, Quil and I are all free so we take a trip to Port Angeles. Jake wants to go to a parts store to get some shit for his rabbit, Quil wants to go to a comic book store and I just want to be away from La Push. We stop at the comic book store first since Quil knows exactly what he wants making it a quick stop. Next we stop at the parts store for Jake and while they're in there, I venture into the Spencer's little joke shop right across the street from it. Not really paying attention where I'm going, I run into a cute girl. She's got tan skin, long dark hair, big hazel eyes and dimples for days. I apologize to her quickly and we instantly hit it off. I'm generally pretty shy but I feel at ease with her. I ask for her name and number surprised when she immediately gives it to me.

We walk out of the store together and Kelsey joins her group of friends just as Jake and Quil come over to me. Her friends giggle and the boys wave at them before we head our separate ways. I tell the guys what happened and they don't believe me. I send her a text so she has my number and she instantly texts back gaining me an "ah-ha" moment. We text back and forth for the rest of the day and start developing a quick bond. We have a lot in common; neither of us know our fathers and are raised by our mothers. I ask her to meet up with me next weekend so that we could hang out and get to know each other.

 _ **(Three and a half months ago)**_

Kelsey and I have been spending almost every weekend together since we met. We alternate between her place and mine to make it fair to both of us. Tonight I'm supposed to go to her house but I've been feeling really shitty these last two days. My entire body aches and I've got a fever. Jake calls and asks if I want to meet up before I go hang out with Kelsey. I tell him I'm not feeling well and he calls me a fucking pussy. For some reason, it sets me all the way off. I hang up on him and walk outside to get away for a minute. I just keep hearing his words over and over again and get madder each time.

Before I know it, I can feel my bones breaking and changing. I go to yell but it comes out as a howl, looking down I see I have _paws, huge paws._ What the fuck? I think to myself. After a few minutes, I notice there are other voices in my head and I feel clinically insane. I might as well check myself in. Seriously, what the fuck is going on?

 **Embry, it's Sam. Stay where you are. We're coming to find you.** A voice says. Who the hell is _we?_ I can't help but wonder. **Paul and Jared are wolves too; they are with me.** The voice speaks again. I pace around in the woods behind my house and just wait for them to come to me. They finally get here and explain what is happening to me. Once they tell me we share a mind I immediately put up a block on my thoughts. I don't want them knowing every personal aspect of my life. That's too much. Once they've realized what I've done, they are extremely confused but interested. I can only allow them what I wish for them to see. It appears that I am the first one to do this. Next we start working on me being able to shift back which doesn't take long.

I go inside my house to throw some clothes on and send a quick text to Kelsey. I tell her I'm sick and won't be coming tonight but that we'd reschedule as soon as possible. She texts back quickly telling me to feel better and call her if I need her. Sam has me come over to his house with the rest of the pack for dinner and to talk more about what's going on. That night, Paul has Bella over and I feel this strong attraction to her. I can tell she feels it for me too. I stay at Sam's to ask him about it long after Paul and Bella leave. He tells me the story of imprinting, what I feel for Bella doesn't seem that different than what's he's explaining and it makes me feel some type of way.

What about everything I've been building with Kelsey? Does that just go out of the window? And she's got something going on with Paul. Would she just drop him for me? No. No to all of it. I ask Sam to help me stay away from Bella, under the pretense that I didn't think I could control myself around her. I ask him to have Paul keep her away as long as possible too. He agrees completely looking at Emily and seeing the permanent damage he caused her. I feel low for doing it but there's so many people involved. So many people that could be hurt. All over something that none of us can help or even control honestly. I will never understand why this had to happen but I'm going to do my best to make it work.

Two whole weeks go by before I get to see Kelsey again. She's been busy and I've been trying to get myself under control. When we meet up, we attack each other. I have to remind myself that I'm a lot stronger now and could accidentally hurt her so I let her take the reins. She fucks me senseless and I lose myself in her finally feeling semi back to my normal self. Afterwards, we lay in her bed cuddling and I tell her as much as possible without crossing lines about what's been going on. She listens intently and runs her fingers through my hair effectively calming me. I start to fall asleep and whisper the words "I love you" to her. Warning alarms go off in my head but I'm too tired to listen and I _do_ love her. I have a connection with her that I don't have with anyone else.

 _ **(Two and a half months ago)**_

Tensions are getting really high around Sam's. Leah phased recently, Bella and Paul are having some issues and I know it has to do with me. It's been getting harder and harder to fight my pull to Bella. Especially after Paul let some inappropriate shit between them slip into his thoughts during patrol once. She can definitely handle being fucked by a wolf and I seriously want to see if she can handle me. Later that week, I'm supposed to meet Kelsey at a bar in Port Angeles but she bails on me at the last minute. I decide to go anyway since I don't have to patrol tonight. Low and behold while I'm holding up the wall enjoying music, Bella and Leah come into the bar. I knew that Leah came out and had random hook ups, but I had no idea Bella was with her on those excursions. I decided that this is my chance to finally get to fuck Bella. I watch her as she teases me before I've finally had enough.

I walk over to her and make her come dance with me. The shit she way she moves and the shit she says has me damn near dragging her out of the bar. I take her to my house and I fuck her like it was the only time I'd be able to. And even though it should be, I can't help telling her that I want this to happen more than once. I got a taste of her and I do not want to stop while I know that I should. It's like I'm at war with myself. The man in me wants Kelsey but the wolf wants Bella. I am with and having strong feelings for Kelsey and even though Bella and Paul aren't really talking right now, she has him just like he has her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he imprinted on her as well. I'll have to talk to Sam about that.

The next day we lay around getting to know each other and I know we eventually have to part ways. I really don't want to though. I know once she walks out of that door life is going to get even more complicated for us both than it already is. I'm going to have to deal with the fact that I just cheated on Kelsey and have no intentions of ending things with either one of them. It's so fucked up. And Bella, what's going to happen with her? She tells me she needs to go and I basically force her to tell me that she's going to come back. This is so wrong. All day I go back and forth about what I should do. Who do I choose? _How_ do I choose? Why is this happening?

When I return home, I can smell my scent mixed with Bella's and it's amazing. My wolf purrs in contentment which makes the man in me feel incredibly guilty. I check my phone and I have a bunch of messages from Kelsey. I call her quickly and tell her a half truth about the day's events completely leaving out that I actually went out last night and anything having to do with Bella. We talk on the phone until I hear Bella's truck coming and I tell her I'll call her later. I try to gain my composure walking to the door to greet Bella. I feel so guilty that I'm making shit awkward. She picks up on it immediately so when she comes in I basically kiss her ass. She's looking at me like I'm the answer to every question she's ever had.

I briefly think of the fact that she's been with all of my pack mates thus far excluding Leah and can't help but feel some type of way. I'd never hold it against her because I understand the situation and I'm in some shit my damn self. But I must admit it does make Kelsey a little more appealing. I know she's been with others before me but I've never had to s _ee_ it like I do in the pack mind. I shake my head of those thoughts and focus on my conversation with Bella. We talk about any and everything comfortably and I find we have a connection forming already. Essentially, she's the one, the only one, I'm supposed to be with but I'm starting to realize nothing in life is easy or simple.

She gets into it slightly with her Dad on the phone about staying with me. Part of me is proud that she stands up to him but another part of me wouldn't really mind if she did in fact go home just to stop an even bigger issue from forming. I'm not shit for what I'm doing to both of the main women in my life and I damn sure don't want to ruin a father daughter relationship on top of the other problems I'm lowkey causing. I sigh sadly feeling even more guilty as my phone chimes. I know it's a text from Kelsey. I look at it quickly and it's a picture of her blowing me a kiss. I type a quick response and then set my phone down ignoring it for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I wake up to find out my best friend has finally joined the pack. While I'm sad at his loss of innocence, I'm glad that I can finally talk to him again. I just hope it's not long before Quil joins so he doesn't feel left out. As usual, the entire pack joins and explains everything to Jake but he's focused on what he sees in everyone's mind. Bella. And he is _pissed._ He's always had Bella on a pedestal and finding out about her and his pack mates completely knocked her off. It pisses Jake off so much that he can't turn back into his human self. Sam thinks it's best if he stays away from Bella for a while and I can't help but agree.

At this time, Paul learns about Bella and I finally hooking up and he's at odds with it. He promises to let go of her smoothly but threatens my life. I know he means it one hundred percent. I try to air out the house and spray some fragrance so Paul doesn't smell Bella and I's activities while he's there but it's no use. While we're at the house talking, Bella comes back unexpectedly and I can feel she's upset. Shit must not have gone well with Charlie. She sighs sadly, but the look of excitement I see on her face when she meets Paul has me feeling jealous. I know he's known her longer and if she's feeling down it's good that she sees him. I know she's feeling shitty about how things went down with them.

I try to remain neutral while they talk because it would be wrong of me to be pissed when I've got more going on with Kelsey than they do between each other at the moment. I also know this talk probably would have gone a little different if I wasn't right here and that's eating at me. She tells Paul that she hopes he finds someone to tame him but she looks completely jealous and hurt at that thought. The look does not get passed neither Paul nor I. He glances at me and smirks without her even noticing. Paul's underlying threat as he leaves goes over Bella's head but it sticks with me. He's a little suspicious of me and he has every right to be.

A little bit after he left, Bella tells me about her fight with Charlie and her moving out. She tells me that she's going to stay with Leah and I know she believes it; I also know she'd most likely end up at Paul's. That just does not sit right with me nor my wolf. I immediately, and regrettably, offer for her to stay here with me. I insist on it because the wolf is gnawing at me to not let her go. Not to Paul. Not to any other man. She is unsure but I can't stop my fucking mouth and she agrees with conditions. I don't like them because deep down I know she isn't going to turn to Leah, she's going to go to Paul. That thought is on repeat in my mind and it's pissing me all the way off. We bring her shit inside and then I bury myself in her trying to make her forget everyone but me.

Over the next month, I've been completely on edge. I feel like absolute shit going between two girls. I hate having to share my living space with such a neat freak. I love having Bella around, she's great company but we definitely butt heads. I don't know if it's her or just me and my guilty ass conscience. We fight, she tries to leave, I basically hold her captive because the wolf doesn't want her to go. I've been fighting with him a lot lately and it's got me so fucked up. I still talk to Kelsey daily and I see her as much as possible but even that's been kind of rocky. I'm so temperamental and I need to reign it the fuck in.

Today I'm unusually aggressive and guilty. I haven't talked to Kelsey yet today. Bella has been so down lately and I can't seem to make her feel better. Patrolling is helping me run off some of my frustration and I'm very thankful for it. I want to talk to Bella about everything I'm going through when I get home. I know I need to tell her about Kelsey, but I'm not sure how because I still don't want to give either one of them up. I'm almost to my house when I smell amazing food, Leah and both of my girls. _BOTH OF MY GIRLS?!_ FUCK! This is not gonna be good. Not good at all.

I'm half tempted to turn around and leave but I know Leah can smell me now. It's time to face the music. I walk into the house and I'm surprised to see everything is clean and in order. I just knew my girls were going to have fought it out and have my house destroyed. The daggers Leah is throwing at me with her eyes are enough for me. I can't imagine the hurt in Kelsey's or the confusion in Bella's. I decide to try and talk to her first but with no surprise she dismisses me quickly. I walk into the living room to find Kelsey and she greets me like she normally would. Completely unaware that I also have a relationship with the woman in my kitchen.

Fuck, this is so fucked up. Dinner is so damn awkward. I wonder who came up with the lie that Leah was my cousin and Bella was only her friend. Once dinner is done, Bella and Leah make excuses to leave so I offer to walk them out. Again I attempted to get Bella to stay so I can talk to her. She points out that all of her shit is gone and we're done. My wolf is in complete despair while the man in me feels guilty, relieved, but guilty nonetheless.

I go back inside and let Kelsey take care of me. I'm definitely grateful for her presence tonight, even if it caused problems she has no idea about. Eventually I'm gonna have to tell her but I can't lose them both in one night. Call me selfish, but I need someone tonight. The loss of Bella is a big one but it's necessary. One knows, and one needs to find out but it's not gonna be tonight.

I catch shit from the entire pack about this situation. Jake is so pissed at me, Sam is disappointed and Jared can't understand how none of them knew about Kelsey. Paul on the other hand, he literally tries to kill me and I almost let him. I feel like complete shit and there's nothing I can do about it. It's been a week since Bella left and I have not heard from her once. I've tried to contact her but she won't answer me. If anyone knows where she is they aren't saying. While she's gone I stay in the comfort of Kelsey. I still can't bring myself to let her go. I don't want to. I already know that things with Bella are ruined. Why hurt Kelsey too?

Another week passes and rumors of Bella's return spread around the pack like wildfire. I want to see her and talk to her but there's nothing I can say. Since she left I haven't made any changes and really don't have any plans to make any. I'm a selfish fuck and I don't know how to change it. We heard Bella has a full house to herself but Sam alpha ordered me not to go anywhere near it. That doesn't mean he isn't rooting for me to end shit with Kelsey and get back with Bella because he wants that to happen. He just knows Bella needs to come to me when she's ready.

Kelsey and I are having a movie night and needed to go to the store to grab the things needed. We run into Bella and I can tell seeing me hurts her. I just keep fucking up and digging myself deeper and deeper into a hole. Kelsey really likes Bella as a person and it's sad because Bella knows her as the girl who's fucking her imprint. I don't know what to do, where to start or how to fix it. Kelsey tells me that Bella is cooking for Paul tonight and I'm instantly pissed off though I have no right to be. Deep down I knew she'd run right back to him. I'm kind of glad that I didn't give up Kelsey but then I remember me keeping shit going with her is the reason why I'm not the one Bella is cooking for tonight. It's a vicious cycle and I can't get myself out of it. _Can't or won't?_ my wolf tells me. Touché, wolf, touché.

 **AN: Well, there's what's going on with Embry. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Only Exception**

 **Chapter 7: Bella's POV**

 _ **(Two weeks later)**_

Things have been running rather smoothly and I must admit it feels great. My house comes more together every day and while I do have people over often, I still get plenty of alone time. No surprise, my most frequent visitor is Paul although I'm convinced he just comes for the food. I stir the pot of potatoes boiling and move my hips to the music playing. I can sense Paul is close so I decide to kick it up a notch and give him a show. I sway my hips from side to side, touching myself while singing along with the song. I turn around to face him watching his eyes darken as he stares at me intently.

I continue my movements because I love teasing him even if it's only for a few minutes. He starts to move towards me and I feel myself literally being drawn to him as if by an invisible rope. We meet halfway but I turn around and press my back into his chest grinding on him a little. He grabs my hips before bending down and biting my neck making my movements falter. I turn around and look up into his eyes smirking a bit. "How was your day?" I ask him sweetly.

He simply grabs my hair tilting my head back and kisses me roughly. I pull back after a moment and look at him questioningly. "It was alright I suppose," he finally answers.

I can tell something is actually bothering him but he'll tell me when he is ready. I'm not going to force it out of him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. Paul isn't one for talking when he's upset, he's definitely a more physical being and I'm completely fine with that. He lifts me by my hips and automatically I wrap my legs around him deepening our kiss. I feel him set me on the counter and I immediately work on removing the stupid shirt he  
is wearing. Okay, the shirt isn't stupid but it's definitely hindering me from getting my hands on his bare chest. We separate our lips so that I can get his shirt off. He smiles at me while I gently rub my fingers down his stomach while biting my lip. All of a sudden Paul growls and takes a step back. I look at him with confusion all over my face.

"Your dad is here," he tells me as he pulls his shirt back on.

"Seriously?!" I huff hopping off of the counter. "Will you stir those potatoes for me really quick?" I ask him not waiting for an answer.

I walk towards the front door and take a deep breath waiting for Charlie to knock. Once he does I open the door and just stare at him.

"Hello Bella. May I come in?" he shifts uncomfortably.

I nod and move to the side letting him in. I watch him look around taking in his surroundings before looking at me expectedly. "How can I help you?" I ask.

"I was actually hoping that we could talk. I owe you an apology and I don't know how to even begin," he admits.

"Yeah, let's sit at the table," I say. We both look up as Paul walks out of the kitchen.

"Hello Chief Swan," he says politely.

"Hey Paul, how are you doing, son?" Charlie asks shaking his hand.

A weird look comes across Paul's face before he smiles. "I'm doing pretty good. How are you?" he responds.

"I've been better," Charlie answers quietly.

"Bell, I'm gonna go clean up before we eat, give you guys some privacy," he tells me.

"You're not leaving right?" I ask desperately.

"Nope, just going upstairs," he tells me before disappearing.

"That kid has done a total turn around. Is that your doing?" Charlie asks.

I shake my head. "No, it wasn't me," I answer smiling.

"Well I'm a little confused. See I thought you were with Embry. Not Paul," he explains.

I quickly tell him a cliff notes version of what happened with Embry and I. He's not pleased at all and has an "I told you so" look on his face. Surprisingly he doesn't say that but asks if I'm alright. I tell him I am and apologize to him for how I acted back then. He apologizes as well before telling me a bit about what's been going on with him. He's been dating a woman named Tammy from Port Angeles who's been on his case about making things right with me. I can tell her really cares about her and that makes me happy for him. I tell him as such and he blushes. We chat a little bit more and I begin to feel more at peace than I have in 2 months.

I wander into the kitchen to pull the meatloaf out of the oven and finish the mashed potatoes. I ask Charlie if he'd like to stay for dinner and he happily says yes. Paul comes into the kitchen a minute later, dressed very comfortably making me extremely jealous. He kisses my forehead and tells me that dinner looks great before grabbing plates to set the table. Once we begin eating, all conversations are cut to a minimum but it's a comfortable silence. Charlie asks if we would like to have dinner at his house this upcoming weekend so he could introduce me to Tammy. I look at Paul and he gives a slight nod so I tell Charlie that it sounds good. I ask if there's anything he'd like me to bring and he asks about a dessert, anything I'd like to make. Charlie stays and talks a little while longer before he heads home.

Paul cleans up while I run up and shower quickly. I pull on some comfortable clothes and entice him to watch a movie with me. We haven't had the movie on for 15 minutes before Paul has me completely naked and moaning on the floor. He makes me cum by his mouth and hands a few times before taking me upstairs to fuck me to sleep.

The next few days pass in a similar manner. I wake up feeling oddly cool and frown when I notice Paul isn't in bed with me. I lay still and try to listen for him but hear nothing. No surprise, I can't hear anything downstairs from my room. I get up to use the bathroom before heading downstairs to see if Paul's around. Once I get to the top of the stairs, I hear laughing and I can't help but smile. Most days, members of the pack float around my house. It's fine by me, that's part of the reason why I have a spare room and so much space here. I decide to run back into my room and throw some pants on just to be safe.

Venturing downstairs, I peek into the living room to find Paul and Jared playing on the Xbox. "Morning boys," I say with a little wave.

"Morning Bella!" Jared yells back.

Paul simply winks at me with a slight nod making me shake my head. I walk into the kitchen and pull out a bunch of food to make some breakfast. I start whipping up some pancake batter and just as I'm about to cook them my fucking phone rings. I sigh angrily as I march towards my phone. Looking at the screen I see it's Charlie.

"Hello?" I answer.

" _ **Hey Bell, I didn't wake you, did I?"**_ he asks.

"No, I was awake. Just about to make some breakfast. What's up?" I reply.

" _ **Well, I was just calling to make sure you and Paul were still coming to dinner tonight?"**_ he asks slowly.

 _Fuck. I forgot about that._ "Yeah Dad, we'll be there. What time would you like us to arrive?" I sigh.

" _ **Come over around 5:30. Dinner is at 6. It'll give us some time to talk beforehand,"**_ Charlie says.

"Alright, we'll see you then," I tell him before hanging up.

I shake my head again and start making breakfast. I ask the boys if they'd prefer omelets or scrambled eggs and they tell me they'd like ham and cheese omelets. I'm actually thankful, it's an easier mess to clean up. I cooked some sausages for Jared and bacon for Paul and I. Once everything was done I brought it out to the table and made the boys quit their game to come eat. Of course they tell me how much they love when I cook and then clean up the dishes before heading to patrol. I remind Paul about needing to be at Charlie's by 5:30 and he tells me he'd meet me here so we can ride together. Not too long after that they leave and I head into the living room to take a nap.

I wake up about an hour and a half later a little shocked from the dream I just had. In the dream, Sam and Paul were talking heatedly about the possibility of Paul also imprinting on me. Paul was convinced he didn't, though he would have been okay with it, and Sam was positive he had based on how everything has played out. I shake my head to clear it from the weird dream and head into the kitchen to start cooking the dessert for tonight. I decided on a chocolate on chocolate super moist cake, since it is Paul's favorite and he's doing this as a favor to me. Once it's all mixed up and set in the oven, I run upstairs to take a quick shower.

I do want to look nice to meet the new woman in Charlie's life so I bring down all of my hair stuff so I can do my hair downstairs and not mess up the cake. I'm just finished blow drying my hair when the timer goes off. I take the cake out of the oven and then venture upstairs to do my makeup. Once I'm happy with it, I start straightening my hair. I sigh unhappily and decide to put some big spiral curls in it. I pout at my reflection; I can't help but feel like it's somehow boring. I open the drawer and pull out some scissors. I cut myself some straight across long bangs and smile at myself. I already like the difference. I can't wait to show Paul! I quickly give them a slight curl and then search for something to wear.

I'm still standing in my bra and underwear when Paul walks in my room. "Damn B, you wearing that?!" he growls.

I turn around and put on a sexy smirk. "Only for you," I wink at him.

"I like your bangs. Makes you look naughty. Especially when you have so little clothes on," he stalks towards me.

"I knew you'd love it. Now, go shower. If you're quick enough, I'll let you fuck me before we leave," I say backing towards the bed.

Before I can blink twice he's in the bathroom with the shower running. I crawl on the bed and lay with my hair dangling over the side so it doesn't get too messed up with this quickie. I look over my head at the bathroom door just in time to see him standing there toweling off. He watches me for a moment before coming over and climbing on the bed. He rolls me onto my left side and lifts my right leg in the air. He comes closer and straddles my left leg letting the right one rest on his shoulder. I moan in anticipation because I know this is about to be great. Paul grabs his dick and rubs it on my clit through my panties and smiles down at me.

Paul moves my panties to the side and immediately slips right inside of me. I let out a low moan as I feel him going deeper inside of me. "Remember this has to be fast," I tell him looking up at him.

He nods and enters me roughly. I grip the blanket as he picks up speed and gets rougher with me. With one hand he starts rubbing my clit and the other he brings a hand up to choke me. "Fuck Paul, more!" I pant.

Paul starts fucking me impossibly harder and I can feel myself about to cum. I start shouting random ass phrases and he growls approvingly. "I'm gonna cum inside of you so you can feel me all through dinner," he tells me.

For a second I can't believe he just said that but after the shock wears off it actually turns me on a bit making me cum without warning. He cums with me and I can feel it deep inside of me. "Find me a different pair of panties, will ya? I'm gonna have to wear a panty liner because your cum is not gonna ruin my panties, sir," I point at the dresser.

He hops up laughing but grabs a pair of panties for me. He walks into the bathroom and comes out with a panty liner for me as well. I smile at him and flip over so I can set it all up and put them on. "Thank you!" I tell him kissing him sweetly.

I go over to my closet and pull up some super tight, dark blue skinny jeans with a fitting, long sleeved, black shirt. Paul tells me to put on my knee high black boots before he helps me put on my favorite necklace. I thank him and he quickly dresses to match me, though his clothes are nowhere near as tight as mine. We rush downstairs and I throw a lid on the cake opting to frosting it at Charlie's because we're close to being late. I look at my phone for the first time in forever and I have a text from Charlie stating that Tammy's daughter and her boyfriend would be joining them for dinner as well.

I tell Paul and he shrugs his shoulders before we head out to the vehicle. He drives and I hold the cake and we chat idly. As we get close to Charlie's, Paul tenses up. "What?" I ask him worriedly.

He turns onto Charlie's street and glances at me. "I can smell Embry," he says looking at me.

I look around cautiously and frown as we pull up to Charlie's. I recognize the car in the driveway immediately and get instantly annoyed. "Tammy is Kelsey's mom," I whisper to Paul.

"What do you want to do?" he grabs my hand.

"We're gonna go in there and have some fucking dinner. We're gonna be friendly and have a good time. I'm here for my dad. Fuck Embry," I declare.

"Good thing we have a little surprise for Embry, huh?" he snickers.

I let out a laugh and kiss him quickly before getting out of the truck. Paul takes the cake from me and we walk up the stairs into the house. "Dad! We're here!" I holler out.

"Come on in honey. We're in the living room," he shouts back.

Paul and I walk to the living room to greet everyone. Charlie stands up helping the woman I assume to be Tammy up. She's a little thicker but in a good way. She's got on a red blouse with a black high top skirt but no shoes. "Bella, Paul, this is Tammy. Tammy, this is Bella and her boyfriend Paul," Charlie introduces us. We all shake hands and neither Paul nor I correct Charlie on his slip. We haven't discussed anything like that yet.

"This is my daughter Kelsey and her boyfriend Embry," Tammy says kindly.

"Yes, we already all know each other," I respond with a smile.

"It's good to see you Bella!" Kelsey smiles.

"Yes, you too!" I tell her.

Embry is looking at me in equal measures of hurt and anger, unnerving me. Paul says something so low only Embry can hear it. He finally stops staring at me to look at Paul face unreadable as he stands up. Everyone else is oblivious to the tension as they chat excitedly about how ready for dinner they are. "Paul, let get that in the kitchen and finish setting it up. We'll be right back everyone," I say touching his waist to get his attention.

As we walk away, I heard a growl making me roll my eyes. He's got a lot of fucking nerve. Coming to _my_ dad's house for dinner with his _girlfriend_ when I'm supposedly his _imprint._ Maybe she is his imprint and he just wanted to fuck me and got it all confused. _No, he wouldn't lie about that. Oh of course not, just everything else._ Paul sets the cake pan on the counter and then grabs my arm to pull me close to him. "Don't over think it, babe," He whispers.

I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him and give a small smile. "How do you always know?" I ask quietly.

"I can sense your emotions, Bella. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him but you don't need to worry about it because you've got me. Always have. And he knows exactly what he is missing. His loss for sure babe," he tells me kissing me gently.

"You're right. I'm so thankful for you," I say honestly.

"I'm glad for the reason we were a little late even more now, if I'm being honest," he jokes.

I laugh at him and take a step back before agreeing. I start spreading the frosting on the cake while Paul tries to distract me by touching me. "We wondered what was taking so long in here," Charlie says walking in the kitchen.

"I had to frosting the cake, Dad," I answer without looking at him.

"Listen, I didn't know that her daughter was dating Embry. I wouldn't have put you in this situation," Charlie says uncomfortably.

"No Dad, it's okay. I know. It's a small town. I'm bound to run into them somewhere and besides I'm happy right where I am," I say quietly looking over at Paul who smiles back at me.

"Good honey, glad to hear it. I'm really glad you both came," Charlie says looks between us both.

"Wouldn't miss it," Paul tells him with a smile.

After another minute of idle chatter, everyone comes into the kitchen and we start serving plates. Charlie and Tammy take each end of the table, Paul sits next to me to my right while Embry sits across from me and Kelsey across from Paul. Apparently us girls wanted to sit close to our parents. I can feel both Charlie and Embry's eyes on me making me feel completely awkward.

I glance over at Paul and he places a hand on my eye to calm me down. I smile at him and blow him a kiss. "I really like your bangs baby," he says touching my face.

"Thank you," I tell him blushing.

"Yeah Bella, you look amazing!" Kelsey chimes in smiling.

"Thanks, you look pretty too," I say honestly.

We share a smile and it's bittersweet because I do like her. And she honestly has no idea about Embry and I. Thankfully, Tammy starts talking and asking Paul and I about our lives taking the attention. She asks if we are living together and Embry's head snaps up as if he didn't have super hearing and wouldn't hear the answer. Paul tells her we aren't officially living together and Embry's shoulders relax. I look at him in confusion. As if he has any say about what I do in my life.

"Are things serious between you two?" Charlie asks with a sly smile.

"We're taking it slow," I start interrupted by a snort from Embry. "I haven't been too long out of a relationship so we're taking things slowly," I state firmly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want it seem like a rebound relationship, would you?" Embry says.

"No, of course not. She's been upfront with me from the being. It's never a good thing to start a relationship with lies," Paul says pointedly.

"I agree one hundred percent," Charlie speaks up.

Kelsey and Tammy share a look of confusion while Embry and Paul have a silent stare down. I look at Charlie in shock. He shrugs his shoulders. Typical policeman, stirring up the pot. Kelsey reaches out to Embry and pats his shoulder. "I'm glad this one he tells me everything," she smiles happily at him. Embry looks at her but there is nothing but guilt all over his face.

The look is not lost on Tammy as she asks Charlie to help her take the dishes into the kitchen to get ready for dessert. They get up and make quick work of everything on the table.

"That got almost awkward for a minute there. Sorry about that," Kelsey says.

"It was my dad, don't apologize," I tell her.

"Well Embry's comment didn't help any," Kelsey defends.

"You're right, it didn't," I say looking at him knowingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when you end things with someone, and start things quickly with someone else it could be viewed as a rebound," Embry states again.

"Yeah, but when you start something with someone new when you're already with someone that's called cheating," Paul says. I look over at him in warning.

"What are you getting at?" Embry asks getting upset.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Paul responds.

"Guys, let's calm down," I say looking between them.

"I'm confused," Kelsey states.

"Yeah so am I. Would someone care to elaborate?" Charlie asks coming back to the table.

"Now isn't the time," I whisper.

"I think it's a pretty good time because it seems like there's something that I am missing," Kelsey states angrily.

"Listen, the boys have been friends forever. I'm sure it's nothing," I try to placate her. Embry looks extremely nervous and pissed off. I'm trying to keep Paul in line but I can almost see the actual words coming out of his mouth.

"Well, let's just say that Embry isn't as honest as everything thinks he is," Paul spits out.

I can see the hurt on Kelsey's face but there's nothing I can do to stop it. I look up to where my dad is standing and he's staring directly at me. Tammy calls for him to help her bring out the cake and he reluctantly backs away. Embry is breathing so hard shooting daggers at Paul who is looking at him with a challenge written all over his face. I look down and sigh.

"Someone better start talking now, and it needs to be you Embry," Kelsey snaps.

"Can we talk about it in private?" He says to her quietly.

"It seems like a lot has been going on in private since apparently I'm the last to know. So no, you talk about it now and fast before my mother comes out here," she demands.

"It's a long story," Embry admits.

"Give her a cliff notes version. Or I will," Paul challenges.

Embry opens his mouth but nothing comes out. I take this time to say my piece. "The relationship I got out of not too long ago was with Embry. I had no idea he was already seeing someone until the day you came to his house," I admit quietly.

"What?" Kelsey says in disbelief looking at Embry who is looking down. "That month, you only came to my house. Was that because of Bella?" Kelsey asks him.

"Yes, she was staying with me. I wanted to tell you both. It just never seemed to be the right time," he says quietly.

"The right time for me was before you even started talking to me, Embry. You were with her first," I hiss at Embry. I look at Kelsey. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I had already decided to leave that day before I found out about you. I figured I didn't need to upset you too because I was already done," I admit. She nods at me.

"We're gonna talk about this all later Embry. Right now, I wanna finish this dinner with my mom," Kelsey says strongly. Embry nods sadly looking between us.

I look at Paul who I'm slightly annoyed with but secretly proud of. I'm glad I got a bit of that off of my chest but I'm still going to have to deal with Embry at some point. Now I know it's going to be sooner than later. The tension is still thick when our parents come back out with chocolate cake for everyone. They shoot each other worriedly glances but say nothing. We eat the dessert quickly and with very little talking. Embry and Kelsey leave first with quick goodbyes and then Tammy heads off to do the dishes.

We quickly fill Charlie in on what happened when they were in the kitchen. Charlie is glad it came out but not looking forward to when Tammy finds out. Paul and I venture into the kitchen to tell her goodbye and then we head back to my place. Unfortunately, Kelsey's car is in the driveway with only her in it. No sign of Embry anywhere. _Here we go,_ I think to myself.

 _ **AN: Sorry for the cliffy! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Definitely review and let me know what you thought and also what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter. How do you think this confrontation is going to go? How will Embry deal with Paul? What about Embry and Bella's conversation? Also, Merry Early Christmas!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Only Exception

Chapter 8: Bella's POV

Paul looks over at me worriedly. "What do you want me to do?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders and bite my lip. "Maybe go upstairs to give us the pretense of privacy to talk?" I suggest.

"Yeah, I can do that. Do you really want some privacy?" He wonders.

"You don't have to leave. I want you around, for after," I tell him honestly.

Paul nods and takes the keys before getting out and going inside. I climb out of my car at the same time Kelsey climbs out of hers. I have a good enough idea as to why she's here but I wonder how she knew where I lived. I'm assuming Embry told her although he's never been here.

"I was hoping that we could talk," she says quietly.

"Yeah, come on in," I tell her.

I walk into my house with her not too far behind me. I ask if she'd rather sit at the table or in the living room and she opts for the table. I explain to her that Paul is upstairs to give up privacy and she nods. Before we start our talk I bring us out a couple of drinks. This is going to be one hell of a conversation. I decide to start it off.

"Listen, I just want to apologize," I say looking her right in the eye.

"It's not your fault. Honestly. It's Embry's," she responds. I nod because she is right. "I just have a couple of questions and then I'll be out of your hair. The first one is how did things start with you two," she takes a deep breath.

"Well, we met through mutual friends and we started flirting a bit for a few weeks. One night Leah and I went out and we ran into Embry. Alcohol was involved and we… uh… well we slept together that night. And then we formed some type of bond, or so I thought, but that was the beginning," I tell her.

She nods at me. "So, when did you start staying with him?" she asks.

"I got into a fight with my dad two nights after the first time Embry and I slept together and he offered to let me stay with him. That was the month that he only came to your house. I had no idea he was seeing anyone else. I just thought he was at work or spending time with his friends," I admit.

"I had no idea either. He never changed. His actions or the things he said, I couldn't tell anything was wrong or different. So you were living with him? That day I came to his house, it was technically you guys' house?" she pieces together.

"It was always only his house. But yes, I was living there as well. That morning I had decided to move out and I was waiting for him to get back so that I could tell him. I wasn't planning on ending things with him per se. Not until you came and made the decision for me," I tell her sadly.

"I wish you would've told me then. It would have saved a lot of time from being wasted," she says.

"I mean yeah, it would've but I honestly didn't mean to come between you. I wasn't going to say anything at all. That was his job to come clean about. Paul was wrong for doing that. Especially where and when he did," I state pointedly knowing that he can hear me.

"Yeah that could have gone differently," Kelsey laughs humorlessly. "So, now what?" she asks me.

I'm honestly confused by the question. She has to deal with Embry. I cut him off and I'm happy with whatever is going on with Paul. "What do you mean exactly?" I ask confused.

"Well, Embry said you haven't given him the light of day to explain himself. And I told him until shit was straightened out with not only you and I but you and him as well that I wouldn't be talking to him. I was extremely hurt that he cheated on me for an entire month and I need time, definitely. But I do feel like I could forgive him. I didn't tell him that however," she admits quietly.

I look at her, I mean really look at her, for a minute. Trying to understand why she would continue to be with him after finding out about him cheating. She doesn't seem like she is insecure, she's really pretty and could have anyone she wanted. I guess she really just loves him. It makes me incredibly sad.

"You're going to stay with him?" I ask boldly.

She looks at me for a minute taken aback. "Well yes, you are with someone else and it happened a while ago," she explains.

I shake my head slightly. "Oh okay," I respond.

"Do you think I shouldn't? Is there more that I don't know?" she asks suspiciously.

"No nothing like that. It's just, when I found out about you, I was done. Completely. He lied to me, and was seeing someone else. That hurt me. I couldn't stay with someone who cheated on me because I know I deserve more than that," I state in confidence.

"What are you trying to say exactly, Bella?" Kelsey asks getting upset.

"I'm not trying to say anything. I personally think you are a good person and that you deserve better than the things Embry did to you. However, it is your decision. If you wish to stay with him then by all means, stay with him. I just couldn't do it. I don't and could not ever trust him again," I tell her.

"That's your prerogative. I just want you guys to talk and clear the air so we can all move forward from this," she says.

"I already have moved on. I have nothing to say to him," I tell her.

"Well could you at least hear him out, so that he can clear his chest. He admitted to me that he has some things to say to you and then it will all be completely over and he and I can move on," Kelsey says standing.

"I need to talk to Paul before I agree to that," I stand as well.

"Well, I'm going to go, when you decide if you want to speak to him or not let us know. I'm sure you'll find a way," she says kindly before walking to the door.

Kelsey opens the door and leaves without another word. I sigh loudly feeling all sorts of pissed off. Why the fuck would I want to speak to Embry? What could I possibly have to say to him? I don't really care what he has to say to me. It's too late now and nothing will change anyway. For absolutely no reason I shout Paul's name and wait for him to come downstairs.

Paul comes down as slowly as possible with a sexy smirk on his face. "Oh no, wipe that look off of your fucking face, Mister," I say almost menacingly.

"I'm not going to apologize," Paul simply states.

I huff. "I'm not asking you to apologize. I want to know why you decided that _that_ was the moment Embry had to come clean," I tap my foot expectantly.

"Okay first, stop tapping your fucking foot at me before I bend you over my knee and spank you. _Hard._ And second, I was tired of the way he was looking at you because in case he hadn't noticed he fucked up. Now you're _MINE_ and I didn't appreciate him looking at you like that," he growls.

 _Well shit._ Instantly I can feel myself getting so super wet. Something about the way he said all of that made me want him _bad._ I toe my way out of my boots as Paul takes a deep breath in. "I wanna fuck you right here, right now," I admit before I realize I'm saying it.

"Fuck Bella," Paul growls snatching his shit off.

I make quick work out of my clothes but he's definitely completely naked before I am. I drop to my knees beckoning him towards me. I _need_ to taste him if only for a moment. He looks down at me nodding before I grab his dick and stroke it a few time. I lick his entire length before pushing it as far down my throat as possible. I love the way Paul moans when I do this so I bob my head up and down, twisting it while I grab his balls. Paul takes a step back and grabs one of the chairs before sitting on it.

I climb on top of him and sink quickly onto his length. I moan loudly as I ride his dick furiously. This is definitely going to be an angry fuck. I look down at him while I fuck him and wrap both of my hands around his thick throat. I lean down and kiss him biting his lip harder than necessary. "Do you like how I ride this dick?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Fuck yes," Paul nods.

"Tell me you love my fucking pussy," I demand.

"Ah fuck!" Paul shouts.

"Fucking say it!" I say picking up my pace.

"I love your fucking pussy," He grunts out.

I can feel myself getting close to cumming so I start rubbing my clit to make it that much more powerful. "That's right Bella, cum for me," Paul grabs my hips thrusting up into me even faster.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm fucking cumming!" I scream letting go.

"Me too, baby," Paul whispers thrusting into me erratically.

I collapse against his chest trying to catch my breath as he rubs his hands up and down my back. After a few minutes, I finally find my voice. "I really wish you would have waited to out Embry," I admit quietly.

"I know but what's done is done. Now we all get to move the fuck on from it. And I want you to listen to whatever bullshit he says to you now so that he has no reason to keep attempting to talk to you," Paul tells me.

"I don't want to," I say stubbornly.

"Fucking tough. You need to let it happen because of the imprint. You decide. You choose what happens, Bella. Did you forget? Just because you accepted it doesn't mean you have to be with him," Paul reminds me.

"How the fuck did you get to be so wise?" I ask laughing.

"I pay attention. Now, let's get cleaned up. You've got a conversation to have," Paul stands up still holding me.

"Oh what this time you don't want your scent inside of me when I talk to him?" I say sarcastically.

"Not this time," Paul shrugs.

We shower together in my bathroom upstairs and then I get dressed in oversized comfy clothes. You can hardly tell that I have a figure under these which is exactly what Paul is going for. Just because he is sending me into the wolf's den does not mean he is letting me go in any type of tight clothing. I laugh at him but I can't help but agree.

"Go ahead, call him," Paul tells me handing me my phone.

I wordlessly scroll through my contacts and choose Embry's name opting to call. The phone rings and rings some more before going to voicemail. I breathe a sigh of relief and hang up quickly before it starts leaving a message. I turn my head slightly and look at Paul who is shaking his head at me.

"Why didn't you leave a message?" He asks.

"Because the fact that I called is enough. He'll call back or he won't," I say shrugging.

"You have to unblock his number Bella," Paul looks at me knowingly.

I remove Embry's number from my block list and put my phone on the bed. I start to brush my hair and then do it up into two long French braids quickly. I look at myself in the mirror before digging around for a hat. I put it on and tilt my head deciding if I like it or not.

"Nope, no hat. You look too cute," Paul says walking up behind me.

"Fine, no hat," I agree nodding.

My phone starts ringing and I already know that it's Embry. I answer it with a polite hello.

" _ **Bella? You called?"**_ Embry says with hope laced in his voice.

" _Yes, I did. Are you home?"_ I ask quickly.

" _ **Not at the moment, but I could be in just a few minutes…"**_ He trails off.

" _Okay good. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes,"_ I tell him before hanging up.

I look over at Paul whose expression is unreadable. We decide that he'll ride with me and I'll drop him off at Sam's until the talk with Embry is over with. We head out not too long after and start a very tense ride to La Push. "Paul, you know that I'm not going back to him right?" I say after a minute.

He looks over at me a nods slightly. "I know," he tells me.

"You don't sound very sure," I admit.

"I know you're not going back to him but the why is unclear to me. Is it because of Kelsey? Or is it because of me?" He asks finally.

"Honestly, I'm not going back to him because he hurt and lied to me. I'm happy, and always have been, with you. Doing whatever it is we are doing. And at the end of the day, it's Kelsey who truly makes him happy," I assure him.

I steal a glance at him to see him slightly smiling. An actual smile not just a smirk like he usually does. A few minutes later, we pull up to Sam's house. I lean over and kiss him with a promise to be back as soon as possible. He nods before getting out and watching me drive away. Thankfully, Embry doesn't live too far away because my nerves are starting to get the best of me and if I had to go any further I know I'd end up turning around.

I pull up to the familiar house and sit in the truck for a minute. Taking a deep breath, I finally climb out and make my way towards his door. Just then the door opens and Embry walks out making me stumble slightly. _Get your shit together Bella. You're not here to talk, you're here to listen._ Pulling my head out of my ass, I walk right past him into his house without a word. I hear him close the door and let out the breath I was holding.

I sit down at the table and look up at him expectantly when he walks into the kitchen. He sits quickly and rubs the back of his neck. "Bella, I'm sorry," he sighs looking at me.

I look deep into his eyes and I can see that he means it. "I know, Embry. I can tell," I say quietly.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I didn't want to hurt either of you and I ended up hurting not only the both of you but myself as well," he tells me.

"Why didn't you just tell me upfront? Why did you even pursue me? You knew you had a girlfriend!" I start tearing up.

"The wolf wants you Bella. He thinks you're perfect for us," Embry begins.

"But you the man, you want Kelsey?" I ask but it's more of a statement. Embry nods slowly. "Why didn't you just tell me Embry? You know I wouldn't have put up a fight," I say letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Because I was finally, selfishly, at peace with myself. The wolf was happy; the man was content. It was going so smooth until you and I started to fight. My wolf was no longer okay with me having both you and Kelsey which was irritating me and making me fight with you. It was a lose-lose all around. And please don't think just the wolf wanted you, because I wanted you too. I just… I was in love with Kelsey already. I didn't know what to do," he says helplessly.

I can tell it was hard for him. It's never easy having to choose. I really just wish he would have stayed away in the beginning. All of this could have been avoided.

"And still, while you're with Paul and I'm with Kelsey, there is a pull to you. I feel guilty because I think of you so much. I try to steal glances of you out of the other wolves' minds just to see how you're doing because you won't give me the light of day. I was so excited when you finally called me today although I knew it probably wouldn't be for a good reason," Embry tells me.

"Listen to me, I know you're a great guy. You have a good heart and that won't change. I want you to know that I forgive you. I want you to know that I want you to be happy. I want you to know that it's okay that it's not with me because I'm going to be fine. Embry, I no longer wish to be your destiny. I want you to be free to choose who you want to be with. You're not mine, you haven't ever been, and I will not force you to be. You're free from me," I tell him seriously looking directly into his eyes.

Embry shakes his head sadly breaking eye contact. I can practically see the weight coming off of his shoulders and I can't help but feel relieved too. Something inside of me feels free and I can't help the brilliant smile that comes to my face. Embry looks up and he's smiling too. "Thank you, Bella," he whispers.

"You are so very welcome. Be happy, Embry," I tell him standing up.

He rises at the same time and we shake hands quickly before I slip passed him walking towards the door. I make a very quick and silent escape to my truck leaving immediately. At the stop sign, I text Paul to tell him that I'm on my way to him before setting the phone down and continuing towards Sam's house.

Paul is already waiting on the porch so I don't even bother turning the truck off. He hops right in and I drive home. We don't look at each other and not one word is spoken even as we pull up to the house. I silently take his hand and lead him into the house pulling him into the living room. He sits on the couch and I climb into his lap. Finally, he looks up at me and my breath is stolen right from me.

Paul has tears and fear in his eyes. "Paul, I broke the imprint with him. I told him to be happy with whoever he wants to be happy with. I only want you," I tell him sincerely.

He blinks and nods at me before roughly wiping his eyes. "Why?" he simply says.

"Because you're always here for me. You've taught me so much and you have never let me down. You treat me like an equal even though I know you're so much more than me. Because no matter how many times I fuck up, you always forgive me. I don't want to fuck up anymore Paul. I'm so sorry I hurt you so much. But I won't anymore. From now on, it's only you. I'm yours," I seal the statement with a kiss.

"Say it again," he says huskily.

"I'm yours," I repeat and he kisses me hard.

 **AN: So… what did you guys think?! What do you think should happen now? Is there anyone's POV you'd like me to write in for the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Only Exception**

 **Chapter 9: Paul's POV**

 _(Past Tense because he's reflecting)_

The first time I saw Bella, she was hanging on the beach with Jake. She was very plain, not wearing any makeup like most girls her age thankfully. She seemed reserved but fun all in the same. I found out that she was closer to my age than I originally thought but I was still 2 years older. I watched them from afar for a bit. Even then it was obvious Jake had a crush on her but she clearly viewed him as a friend, or brother.

I put my attention back on my friends as they begged me to join them for a game of football. I overthrew the ball and winced as it flew directly towards Bella and Jake. He wasn't paying attention but she was and surprisingly she caught it. She passed it to Jake who threw it back over to us before he plopped back down in the sand. Bella sent a wave and then I vowed to stop creeping on them. After the game, I noticed Jake and Bella were gone. I never saw her before she went back with her mom.

Sam told Jared and I about how he found this girl in the woods who was left there by a bloodsucker to die. I thought she was fucking stupid for being with one in the first place but Sam made it clear that she was clearly a victim to their powers and mind games. I was shocked when he finally mentioned her name, Bella, and showed us his memories of the night he found her. It was actually sad. The fact that she was with him explained why she wasn't hanging in La Push once she moved home. Sam's memories showed us that Bella saw him turn into a human from his wolf form. He let us know that he was planning on including her in on our secret. Neither Jared nor I cared if she knew or not.

The day she came over to Sam's, she was fucking hot. She definitely grew up and developed in all of the right places. Before I could even think I'm putting moves on her, I watched her checking Sam out. So, she had the hots for him, it was fine. Of course the girl would want the man who ultimately saved her life. Once she started expressing her interest in us, I knew by the questions she asked that she was different. I felt sick when she talked about her leech and confirmed what Sam said. The poor girl didn't even know they had enthralled her to be compliant and do whatever they wanted her to do. Sam rubbed her leg to comfort her incidentally turning her on. He quickly gave us the boot and didn't wait long before seducing her.

Over the next few weeks, Bella made sure to take care of us in her own way. She laughed at Jared's jokes, slyly showed me extra kindness when she noticed I was rougher around the edges, and even took care of Sam. Sam was convinced Bella had fallen for him, I was convinced she was just kinder to him because he saved her life. He also gave her pleasure but I knew I could do better. I wasn't jealous of Sam being with Bella. I could and did fuck whoever the fuck I wanted. I was annoyed with him because he was so fucking smug behind her back about the fact that he was fucking her and she had no idea. I worked very hard when phased with Sam to block my thoughts about his actions.

When Sam imprinted on Emily, I was fucking glad. I was sick of the way Sam was acting around Bella. She is such an amazing person and even though she put on a front, we knew she cared for us in her own way. I knew she'd be upset because Sam imprinted but not for the reason he made it seem. She wasn't in love with Sam. She was worried that she'd lose us all and we were really the only friends she enjoyed spending time with. More than once she expressed that to me even when she thought I wasn't listening. I often found myself outside of her house in the night making sure that fucking leech didn't come back to fuck with her mind some more.

That afternoon at Sam's he was pissed at me because I wouldn't tell him what had me so bothered. I couldn't, Bella was in hearing distance, instead I stormed out. She followed me. I didn't plan on fucking her in the woods, she deserved more than that but damn it if I wasn't crazed when I smelled her arousal for me. I wouldn't change a single thing about the way Bella and I started out. As soon as I slid inside of her, the small amount of feelings I let myself have for her grew. There was something different about being with her. That afternoon with her was one of my favorites. I had to try to warn her off but I was honest when I told her I was incapable of love. I really felt that way. I felt something shift in me when I saw the sadness on her face when I told her my stance on love. I admired her so much more the way the shut Sam down and remained strong.

I told Bella that I wanted her to only sleep with me. I didn't want anyone else to be inside of her. She thought that sounded like I had gained feelings for her. I laughed it off and covered it up telling her I was a very selfish person and I did not like to share. She told me that made her feel like property but she would do it if I too wouldn't sleep with anyone else. Truthfully, I hadn't been but I never once told her I wasn't. I let her assume whatever she wanted. I told her if I wasn't allowed to sleep with other people and her too then we would have to cut it out. Stupid but I didn't want her to think I had feelings for her making her fake some for me. I also knew she had been hanging out with Jared a bit which pisses me off but I technically can't say anything. We agreed to do as we both pleased but I backed off a bit, maybe a bit too much because she started hooking up with Jared.

Jared confided in me that he wanted to be exclusive with her as long as she promised to completely stop fucking with me. She must not have been completely into it because over a couple of weeks we still fucked around, just not as much. Until Jared fucked up and hooked up with one of his sister's friends. The next night I got the call I had been waiting for and went to Bella without hesitation. I knew she needed a distraction from the pain but I was also big on handing out punishments. I let my wolf take over and fuck her nice and hard so she fucking learned that I wasn't playing.

Not too long after that, Embry joined the pack. He was definitely fascinated to find that Bella had fucked his pack brothers. Leah soon phased and enjoyed having Bella around at Sam's as a sort of buffer. When Embry finally saw her, he imprinted on her. His wolf at that point was furious we had all had her and it made Embry unable to control himself much. Sam alpha ordered me to keep Bella and Embry apart but they were both feeling the pull. It was putting a strain on things with Bella and I because she didn't know about the order and thought I was being a jealous dick. I literally couldn't tell her so things kept getting worse and worse until Sam put an end to it. Once again I had lost Bella to a pack mate and this time it would be for good. I gave her up and had no plans on trying to come between her and Embry. I threatened Embry about what would happen if he hurt Bella but I knew that wouldn't be possible because of the imprint.

I had a lot of time to think about my feelings for Bella and I had to admit that she had wormed her way into my heart. I felt some type of connection to her, different than an imprint but just as strong if not stronger. She was the first girl I told about my childhood, the first girl I was serious enough about to not sleep with anyone else, and that really bothered me. She wanted to be loved deep down and I was so unsure if I could give her that, so I kept her at an arm's length. In doing so, I probably made her feel as if I didn't think of her as someone I truly wanted to be with even though that's really all I wanted. I wanted more with her because she made me feel like it was a possibility. Maybe I was capable of giving and receiving love. She made me feel like I mattered but she didn't do it in a way that seemed forced. It was completely natural and I lost her. Or so I thought.

Come to find out, Embry wasn't treating her right and had a girlfriend. By the time I found out, Bella was gone. I found Embry and I fucked him up for hurting her. I wanted a little while before I texted her to let her know I was expecting her to bring her ass home. I would be waiting for her and she knew it without me having to outright say it to her. She always could understand what I meant without me having to tell her. Except for the fact that I was in love with her. She still had yet to figure that out. Unless she was really good at hiding it and I knew she wasn't because she sucked at that. I was so fucking excited when she finally brought her ass home and had her own place.

Every day I came closer to telling her how I felt about her but I really wanted her to admit it first. I didn't want to look dumb and she unknowingly fucked with me a lot in the past. Maybe if I had told her sooner, both of us could have been saved the pain but I had a feeling it was supposed to happen this way. I did drop little hints to make her start thinking however. The dinner at Charlie's was it for me. I was done pretending. Embry was seriously pissing me off with the way he looked at Bella while he had his girlfriend right in her face. I was done letting motherfuckers take what was mine and I was going to tell her that she was in fact mine whether she liked it or not. However, I knew she would, somehow I just knew.

I endured the conversation at her house with Kelsey before Bella blew my fucking mind by taking control when she fucked me. I sat at Sam's while she went and talked to him completely on edge because I had no idea what the fuck was going on with them. I was still on edge when she picked me up and didn't even speak. Nervous actually. If she went back to him, I was going to be so fucking done with her. And that thought actually made my fucking chest hurt and brought tears to my eyes. I'm not a little bitch, but I loved this girl.

Bella told me she broke the imprint with Embry and while I was happy, I was still a little unsure. I needed to hear her say it, I needed her to tell me what I needed to hear. I needed her to admit her feelings for me and she finally fucking did. I made her repeat it because it sounded so good.

"I'm yours," she told me.

( _Back to current time)_

I grab Bella's face with one hand and kiss her with everything I have, still gently so I don't hurt her. Using my other hand, I grab her hip and grind my pelvis into hers. She moans into my mouth and leans away smiling. I touch her face gently and smile back. "I think I'm in love with you Bella," I whisper.

"Well that's good, because I've been waiting for-fucking-ever to hear you admit it," she says with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I could tell your feelings changed for me as mine did for you. But I was nervous. Neither of us were looking for something else and it actually hurt when you didn't want to stop sleeping with other girls during the Jared days," she admits with a pout.

"Bella, I haven't slept with anyone else since that first time with you," I tell her honestly looking into her eyes.

"Damn you really do love me," she smiles at me. I raise an eyebrow at her, waiting expectedly. "I love you too Paul. I really do and I have for a while," Bella tells me before kissing me.

 **AN: This chapter is short but sweet and that's because I suck at writing in Paul's POV. I will be updating again in the next day or two to make up for it! I really hope you enjoyed this one though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Only Exception**

 **AN: I apologize for the delay with this chapter, I had a death in my family and I haven't been able to find my muse to write. Thank you for your patience and your continued reading.**

 **Chapter 10: Bella's POV**

It's hard to believe an entire month has passed since Paul told me he loved me. I smile thinking back to that night. Things have been all around better since then. The pack has come together; forgiveness has done wonders for them and just in time too. A few days ago, they came across a couple different vampire scents. They were around Charlie's as well as my new place. I had a feeling deep down the scents had to belong to the Cullen's. What I didn't know is which ones. They have been on high alert ever since and I haven't been alone. One of the pack is with me at all times at home. If I have to leave the house, there are always two wolves with me. It's not as annoying as one would think. Today, Jake and Leah are the wolves with me while I get some groceries. Jake just keeps throwing a bunch of shit in the cart but I don't really mind because I need to stock up on food for everyone.

While everyone gets along, it's still awkward for Embry and I so he's the only wolf who doesn't have to babysit me. Sam also keeps his distance. He doesn't really like that Leah and I are best friends not only because of our past but also the shit that with down between Leah, Emily and himself. I can understand that and I don't hold him accountable for his imprinting. I don't really have too much respect for Emily because she definitely could have done more to not date her cousin's ex. That's really low. I let Embry go for a girlfriend he already had that I knew nothing about until I met her. Emily knew about Sam and Leah since she was Leah's family. I didn't know about Leah when I messed around with Sam but we also weren't friends so there wasn't any issue.

"Bells, will you please, please, please, make some chicken alfredo for lunch?" Jake asks.

"Jake there's so much that goes into that!" I stomp childishly.

Jake chuckles at me and Leah agrees to help me make the food as long as I tell her what needs to be done. Almost $300 and 30 minutes later, we're back at the house cooking listening to music. Jake is playing some game on the Xbox, bitching about losing to some other player using Live. Leah and I have been talking about what went down with the Cullens when I was with Edward. She is completely and brutally honest as she expresses my stupidity and I can't help but agree. My phone rings and I pick up quickly when I see that it is Charlie calling.

"Hey Bella," He says cheerfully.

"Hey Dad. How's it going?" I ask with a smile.

"Good, good. Can't complain. I was calling to let you know that you got some mail at the house today. Are you home? I can drop it by really quick," he suggests.

"Yeah, I'm home with Leah and Jake making some chicken alfredo. Let yourself in when you get here," I tell him before hanging up.

No need to repeat the conversation. I know both of the wolves in the house can hear me. I'm hoping the food gets done before Charlie leaves so that he can either eat with us or take some home with him. He is still dating Tammy who still adores Embry despite him cheating on Kelsey. She really likes me but understands why there hasn't been another family dinner. Charlie still hasn't gotten over Embry's cheating ways so he deals with him at a distance. A few minutes later Charlie walks through the door and I meet him in the dining room. We exchange and hug and he passes me the envelope. I set it down before telling him that I have some food for him. Leah pops her head out of the kitchen and eyes the envelope with extreme distaste. I look at her confused and she mouths "vampire" to me.

I tense up actually looking at the envelope and see Edward's perfect handwriting on the front. Jake takes moment to come into the dining room halting and becoming instantly on alert. He expertly exchanges pleasantries with Charlie before sneaking off to call Paul I'm sure. I completely ignore the letter and venture into the kitchen to check on lunch. Thankfully, it is ready and I offer some to Charlie who happily obliges. He opts to take it with him which Leah, Jake and I are happy to hear.

Just as he is leaving Paul walks in the door and he is _not_ impressed. He looks ready to kill. "Open it now Bella," he demands fiercely.

For a moment I find myself wanting to cuss his ass out for the way he is speaking but the look in his eye makes me change my mind. I move to the table and grab the letter opening it carefully. "Read it out loud please," Paul says in a calmer tone.

I nod before finally opening my mouth. "Bella love, it seems I've been away too long and in my absence you've made some new friends. I'm not mad Isabella, do not fret, but I do wish for you to send them away so that we may speak. Call me so that we may choose a time and place. I can't wait to see you and get our lives and relationship back on track. Signed Edward," I finish with a shake of my head.

"Tell me right now Bella, just this once do not fucking lie to me and I won't ever ask again. Is there any part of you at all that wants to go back?" He asks watching me closely. Leah and Jake fade into the living room at Paul's question to give us a show of privacy.

I would have been pissed off at this question if it weren't for the fear I find in his eyes. I drop the letter and walk right up to him. I reach a hand up to touch his face making him close his eyes. "Paul, I love you and only you. I do not now nor will I ever want to be with Edward again. You're it for me and you're fucking stuck with me so deal with it. You're not getting away from me," I tell him making him chuckle.

"And you're never getting rid of me," Paul leans down and kisses me roughly.

"Alright you two. Enough of that shit. We've gotta meet with the rest of the pack and figure out what the fuck we're gonna do about this mess. Because the scents we found are different from the one on this letter," Jake says coming out of the living room.

"He's right. We might as well go to La Push since the rest of the pack is there," Leah reasons.

"You guys go ahead, I'll drive Bella down shortly," Paul says shooing them away.

I smirk at him because I know exactly why he wants some alone time. I playfully smack his chest when he squeezes my ass. After a not so quick quickie, we finally arrive at Sam's and find all of the wolves assembled in the backyard. Paul and I quickly hop out to meet them ignoring the stares of disgust and looks of amusement.

"Bout damn time you got here. We were starting to think you got lost," Jared jokes.

"I fucking told you," I elbow Paul whispering even though I know everyone can hear me. He grabs me and pulls me close making me relax against his chest.

"Down to business, what's going on?" Sam asks.

I tell them about the letter I received today and hear a few growls. A couple of them start pacing while Jake, Leah, and Embry stare at me waiting to hear what I'd like to do. "I would like to call and tell him the fuck off. I do not want to see him," I say strongly.

"I don't think you should use your own phone," Sam admits and the rest of the pack agree.

"Yeah, I thought about blocking my number but he'd just figure it out anyway. I definitely don't want those problems and I don't want anyone else to have them either. I thought about using Charlie's house phone but I can't say everything I want to say to him unless Charlie isn't home," I ponder aloud.

"Use mine B," Paul rumbles behind me.

I turn slightly to look at him. "Are you sure? Even if I block the number he will figure it out and continuously call," I tell him.

"I know. And he will have to deal with me each time he calls," he says.

"Hand it over then," I stick my hand out.

"Are you seriously gonna call right in front of us?" Jake asks.

"Well yeah, why not? I'm gonna have to tell you all about it any way," I shake my head digging out the letter to make the phone call.

It rings only once before his voice is on the other end. _"Edward Cullen, how can I help you?"_

"Edward, it's Bella," I say simply.

" _Hello my love, I've been waiting to hear from you. When can we meet up?"_ Edwards says hopefully.

"We can't and we won't. Did you forget that you just fucking left me in the woods? Did you know that I was lost and nearly fucking froze to death? And if you did know, which I'm sure you did because your sister can fucking see the future, and you still didn't come back or check on me once, that's very fucked up. Why would you think I'd want anything to do with you?" I snap.

" _Love, I don't like how foul you're speaking to me. Please do not use such language. I left to protect you from my lifestyle and I told Alice not to look for your future. When she finally did, it was black, we were worried that you had died so we immediately rushed back. Imagine our surprise to find you've been with the wolves of La Push,"_ Edward informs me disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I have been. They found me and kept me safe since you left me to die. I want you all to leave, leave town and leave me the fuck alone," I demand.

" _Isabella, we are not leaving without you. I'm here to move you with us. I'm finally ready to make that change you wanted,"_ Edward tries to tempt me.

"Right, past tense _wanted._ I no longer want that, I'm happy with my human life and the people in it. I'm in love Edward and nothing or no one will come between us or make me change my mind," I state firmly.

" _You're my soulmate. Whoever it is that you think you are in love with is just a place filler. I'm back for you now and you are going to have to let him go,"_ Edward sighs annoyed.

"Don't you ever try to fucking tell me what to do with my life. Do not fucking contact me. Don't go to my house, don't go to my dad's house, and don't send me any fucking letters. If you contact me even once, that will be the fucking end of you, Edward. Do you fucking understand me?" I hiss into the phone seething.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk Isabella. One way or another you'll be mine again,"_ Edward says creepily making me hang up.

"You handled that well Bella," Leah nods approvingly.

I nod back to her and take a deep calming breath. "He's going to try to get to me. So many ways. He'll start with Charlie. Oh God, this is never gonna end. He's never gonna give up," I realize starting to panic.

"Bella, look at me. Babe, calm down okay? I will not let him get you or Charlie," Paul rubs my arms and back.

"Neither will I, Bella. Fuck that treaty," Embry says.

"Now, let's not doing anything rash," Sam tries to reason.

"No, fuck that. You and I heard the same conversation Sam. He basically just threatened to take her and change her against her will," Paul snaps.

"He threatened. By the treaty, we can't harm them until that has been broken," Sam says. I look at him feeling my anger flair up.

"So you want to wait until he kidnaps and bites me and maybe just maybe you find me _before_ I start to change?! Fuck you Sam!" I shout at him.

"I will not allow that to be more than a thought in his head," Jake whispers deadly.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that," Sam says holding up his hands.

"What exactly did you mean? Because that's damn sure what it sounded like!" Leah growls.

Sam opens and closes his mouth like a fish looking between Paul, Leah, Jake, Embry and I. He looks down in defeat opting not to say anything. Jake takes a step towards him and it looks like he's growing taller with each step.

"Samuel Uley, I am taking over the role of Alpha. You can hand it over or you can fight me for it but you are no longer needed. Even though Bella chose not to be with Embry, she is still technically an imprint. She also shares a soul bond with another wolf in this pack. You were willing to put her in harm's way. Do you disagree?" Jake says in a voice I've never him from him.

I look confused at Paul for a moment when Jake talks about a soul bond. That's never been discussed and I can't help but wonder exactly what that means. My mind is reeling but it's going to have to be put on the back burner until later.

"I don't disagree with my actions but-" Sam is cut off by Jake.

"Then are you going to step down or do we need to fight it out. Choose fast I have no time for games," Jake demands.

Sam looks at each pack member silently waiting for someone to disagree with Jake. His eyes linger on Jared a little longer than necessary. A look of defiance comes across his face until Jared opens his mouth. "Sam, just give it up. You were wrong to want to wait until something bad happened. Whatever issues you have with Bella aren't important enough to allow her to be captured by her crazy ex. She is an imprint and has done a lot for each of us in this pack. Imagine if it were Emily at risk," Jared shakes his head.

Sam hangs his head and refuses to fight Jake for Alpha. He looks at me briefly before apologizing to me. Each wolf has to agree and accept Jake as Alpha before it's official. For this, they all have to phase and once it is done, they will need to inform the Council. Paul tells me I will need to go before them and give proof as to why the treaty needs to be revoked. _No pressure._ Paul refuses to let me out of his sight so I sit off to the side to wait while they handle their wolf business.

A good half an hour later, the meeting is over and a new Alpha is in charge. Jake calls his dad and asks him to have the Council ready to meet in an hour at the hall. Billy asks a bunch of question which Jake refuses to answer until the Council is all assembled. Billy huffs and hangs up with the promise to have everyone ready and prepared. Everyone except Sam heads over to Paul's to waste time until the meeting. When we get there, Paul pulls me into his room to check on my well-being. I assure him that I'm okay and will be fine.

"Bella, we're going to kill him. I will kill them all if I have to if it will keep you safe. You know that right?" Paul touches my cheek.

"I know you will. I wish they'd just leave so they won't have to be destroyed but I doubt that will happen," I respond sadly.

"I know you also want to know what the soul bond is. I can't really answer that for you but the Council definitely can. That's another reason I wanted you to come with us," Paul tells me.

I nod and wrap my arms around his waist holding onto him tightly. I hate having this complicated ass life but there is nowhere else I'd rather be than where I am right now. If everything had to happen this way, so I could end up with Paul, then I wouldn't change a thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Only Exception**

 **Chapter 11: Bella's POV**

Exactly an hour later, we were all in the meeting hall face to face with the Council. Sam and Jake stood in the front while the rest of the pack and I sat in the chairs behind them. In the Council there was Billy, Harry, Old Quil, and a name I don't know referred to only as Mr. River.

"Young Warriors, why have you asked to meet with us today?" Mr. Rivers asks.

"There are two reasons. For one, there has been a change in order in the pack. I am no longer the Alpha," Sam responds.

"Oh? And who is now the Alpha?" Harry although he looks directly at Jake.

"I am. And I want to know about soul bonds," Jake says standing to his full height.

"Congratulations on stepping into your birthright Jacob," Old Quil smiles. Jake simply nods back waiting for an answer.

"Jacob you have imprinted; why do you ask about a soul bond?" Billy wonders.

"I believe that one of my pack members may have one. I want to know more information about it," Jake answers honestly.

"Well, legend has it a soul bond isn't much different than an imprint. The main difference is with a soul bond is that these two people find each other in every life. If one were to die, the other will remain alive unlike with an imprint. Imprints are destined to be together for a lifetime and therefore can find a different mate in the next life. Soul bonds are for eternity," Old Quil explains.

"Can an imprint be someone else's soul bond?" Embry asks.

"It is possible, but very rare. If that were to happen, it would mean the person who connects both is either in grave danger or will change the dynamics of the pack or tribe," Old Quil's voice carries directly to me.

I swear every eye in the room turns to me and I feel the blush creep up my face. "Well, if this is true than I'm banking on the 'grave danger' part," Billy says gravely.

"Who are you imprinted to Isabella Swan?" Harry asks me.

"Embry imprinted on me," I say simply.

"Yet you are with Paul," Harry notes.

"Yes, we are together," Paul answers.

"How can this be?" Mr. River asks.

"Well, technically I was around Paul first. I've known him longer. And then Embry imprinted on me so I decided to give it a try with him but he had a girlfriend at the same time. When I found out, I broke things off and ended up with Paul," I answer in a cliff notes version.

"I'm sure there's more to the story that would have you all here today," Billy says.

"Well yes, but that's the important information," Jake says.

"Now, what makes you think that just because Bella has been with them both, she has a soul bond with Paul?" Harry asks genuinely wondering.

"It's the way I feel about her. The things we've been through together and separately. And the first time I saw her, I _knew_ her even though I'd never _met_ her. And I dream about her but she looks different, different body, different accent, different races but the same eyes and the same love," Paul grabs my hand.

I look at him confused because he's never told me any of this. As he says it I know that it's real, because I've had dreams about him. Shockingly, everything he said was something I have experienced him.

"We'll have to look more into everything and get back to you with our findings. The more information we gain the more we'll have to go on," Billy looks at us knowingly.

I know deep down he knows much more than he is saying. He probably knows I fucked the whole pack except Jake. He probably thinks I'm a slut. I sure hope he doesn't think that I've slept with the enemy. I feel Paul rubbing his hand on my thigh so I glance at him. He looks worried but says nothing.

"This meeting is adjourned," Mr. River says.

Everyone files out and the pack disperses. Paul and I head to his house so that we can talk since it's closer. The ride to his house was silent, not comfortable but not all that uncomfortable either. More like contemplative. I shoot him a smile once we pull up before getting out of the car. It's nice to be here at Paul's for a change.

"A soul bond huh?" I say grabbing his hand.

"It makes so much sense now that it's been confirmed. I knew what I felt for you was similar to an imprint but definitely not one. My wolf is definitely possessive but in my soul, I knew that no matter what we would end up together," Paul tells me rubbing up both of my arms.

"How long did you know?" I ask.

"I saw you on the beach one summer with Jake and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I almost took you out with a football," Paul says with a smile.

"That was you, wasn't it? I thought you were so cute. You were my first crush actually. Why have we never talked about this before?" I pout a little.

"You know I don't like to sound like a fucking sap baby," Paul grabs my ass.

"I know and I love it. I'm also happy to know that I'm with you for the long haul," I jump up and kiss him hard.

"We probably have an ass of offspring spread throughout the world," Paul says thoughtfully.

"What you mean in other lives we were parents?" I ask.

"Well duh, and then our kids had kids, their kids had kids, and so on," Paul breaks it down.

"What if they all are like us. Our kids just keep becoming our kids and us theirs!" I exclaim.

"That sounds awful Bella. For real. I don't think that's possible," He laughs at me.

"Yeah you're probably right asshole," I say wrapping my legs around him. He looks into my eyes for a moment, looking like he was about to become mushy so I decide to shake things up a bit. "Now, Mr. Lahote, I want you to fuck me on your counter," I whisper in his ear before biting the lobe.

Paul growls before quickly moving to his kitchen and depositing me on top of the counter. "Take your clothes off before I rip them off of your body," he demands.

"Mmm, fuck" I say quickly doing as I'm told.

Paul snatches his shirt off and drops his shorts before he repositions me. He's got me on my hands and knees on the counter. "Shoulders down, ass up," He tells me with a slap on my ass.

Fuck this is gonna be a rough one. I'm so excited I can feel my pussy literally dripping wet. He must notice it because he runs a finger up my thighs and catches the liquid running down my leg. I try to hold still but the anticipation is killing me. I don't want to rush him out loud but in my mind I'm definitely doing just that. I feel his heat covering me and I let out a little moan. I feel like I could cum just from his nearness.

Without another moment passing, Paul slides his dick all the way inside of me roughly. "Holy fuck!" I shout.

Paul lets out an impressed chuckle and continues to slam into me. "Take this fucking dick, Bella," Paul growls.

"Mmm, fuck yes sir," I hiss.

Somehow Paul picks up the pace and I start trying to get away from him. He pins my shoulders down and fucks me almost savagely. I don't know what the fuck is coming out of my mouth but he seems to either like it or not care because nothing changes. Not the strength in his strokes nor the pace and I'm more than okay with it. Just as I'm about to cum, he complete withdraws from me making me scream in frustration. I turn over onto my back to look at him to see what his fucking problem is.

He looks to be absolutely alert not even focused on us fucking. I don't ask what's wrong. I just wait for him to be able to tell me. At that moment, I hear wolf howls and they sound extremely alarming. I look at Paul nervous.

"Put _my_ clothes on and go sit on that couch. Do not leave my eye sight. Embry is on his way here," Paul snaps.

I immediately hop down and throw on my bra and his shirt. I put my own jeans on but he tells me to take them off. "I need you to be completely covered in my scent. There are leeches in the area and I'm sure they want you," Paul informs me.

I sit and try to breathe calmly. "Why's Embry coming?" I ask.

"He's the only other person I know willing to give up his life for you. I'm the best fight babe, I gotta go. But he's staying here to protect you. I'm hoping that if a leech tries to come here, you buried in my scent will give us enough time to hide the fact that you're here so Embry doesn't have to fight one or more alone," Paul explains before bending down and kissing me quickly.

Embry busts through the door freaking me out a bit. "I love you Bella," Paul tells me.

"I love you too. Come back to me," I say kissing him again hard.

"Always," he says before running and phasing as soon as he's off of the porch.

"How many?" I ask dreadfully.

"Edward, Alice, and two others I don't know," Embry answers.

"Other Cullens or do they have red eyes?" I ask.

"They all have red eyes, but the other two aren't Cullens," Embry looks at me.

"Fuck, this isn't good. I shouldn't be here hiding. So many people could lose their lives because of me," I begin to panic.

"Bella, listen, look at me. We would have to do this either way. This is what we're made for. Everyone is going to be fine, I promise," Embry promises grabbing my hands.

"Okay," I nod.

"Wow, the scent in here is extreme," Embry notes jokingly.

"Yeah we were interrupted by this," I shrug my shoulders.

A few minutes later, there is a howl loud close by. "Bella, they've gotta be close, I've gotta phase. Stay inside. Try to hide," Embry said running out.

I crouch low and crawl to the bathroom. There's a cabinet large enough for me to hide in and it's next to Paul's dirty clothes basket. I grab a handful and just as I'm about to cover myself I notice a can of hair spray. Thinking quickly, I run into Paul's room and grab the lighter he keeps next to his bed. I may not be strong enough to tear a vampire apart but if one gets close to me I'm gonna put up a fucking fight before it gets me. I crawl back into the living room and stand off to the side of the door. I knew I couldn't be seen from any of the windows or from the door itself. However, if someone were to walk in I could torch the fuck out of them.

I hear scuffling and growling making me tense up with my shit ready. I start to feel a little nauseous and I know a vampire has gotten closer than I would like. I hear a crunch and a yelp. My heart starts racing and I bust out into a sweat as I feel something getting closer.

"Bella… open up, it's me," a weak voice said.

I peek out the window to see a very naked Embry and I set my weapons down on the shelf next to me. I open the door and help him get himself inside. He's got a gash on his head and it looks like his arm is broken. "Where else do you hurt Embry?" I ask carefully touching him.

"Ribs, broken. Left side, same as the arm," he pants.

"Okay you're okay, you're safe now. Someone will be coming soon right?" I ask.

He nods slightly. "It was Edward, he's still around Bella. I can't protect you," Embry said dejectedly.

"You did good Em, I wouldn't have wanted anything worse to happen to you. Besides, I have a plan but you'll just have to trust me," I whisper the last part.

He looks scared but slightly nods anyway. "He's coming, none of the wolves are here yet," Embry says barely above a whisper. I nod and move to go pick up my weapons.

"Bella, love, I'm here to get you," Edward's velvety voice says from the doorway. "Come closer so I can see you my love, you've grown beautifully," he tries to beckon me forward.

I take a step to the side and poke my head around the corner. "Edward? Why are your eyes red?" I ask sadly.

"I've been killing the murders and rapist," Edward tells me proudly.

"I still don't like that you've been drinking from humans. Why did you come back? Why did you even leave?" I ask angrily.

"I needed to make you safe. But you've fallen in with these dogs and that's unacceptable," he shakes his head.

"I'll come closer to talk to you but please do not touch me or try to take me against my will," I say glad that he can't read my mind.

"Can I at least hold the door open? So that I can see you without the screen in the way?" Edward asks in a shady voice.

"Yes," I say nodding.

He opens the door and stands to the side letting it rest on his fancy ass shoe. I take a few steps closer to him with my arms behind my back and my head down slightly. I want him to feel like I'm nervous. He would never think that I'm about to do what I am about to do.

"I'm so happy to see you alive and well Bella," He tells me with a smile.

"I'm happy too," I say in a non-committal way.

Just a few more steps, and I can torch the fuck out of his ass. I continue to inch forward pretending to be timid. He smiles at me but the smile fades as he hears something out of my ears range. He turns and I take this moment to use my make shift torch on him. He starts yelling and screaming moving extremely slowly away from me. I continue to hold the lighter and the spray not stopping until my wolf comes out of the woods. When I turn around Embry is holding himself up with his good arm in the doorway. He's got such a look of pride on his face.

I turn around just in time to see Paul and Jacob's wolves tearing Edward apart. The last word Edward says is my name and I must admit I feel a little bad. Not much though. The boys change back and Paul runs right to me and kisses me hard. Jake lights up Edward's body parts before walking towards us.

"I'm so fucking pissed off and proud of you at the same time!" Paul scoops me up. "That was so dangerous and smart. You're fucking brilliant and stupid!" he compliments me.

"Thank you! I wasn't going down without a fight," I tell him as he sets me down.

"Bells, that was amazing!" Jake says hugging me.

"It was definitely impressive, Bella," Embry admits.

The rest of the wolves appear in the yard and start changing back into human. They all come to give me hugs and congratulations. I thank each and every one of them for fighting for me. All 4 of the vampires have been killed and burned; Edward, Alice, Victoria, and Laurent. We all go our separate ways to clean up and rest a little before everyone meets back up for a celebratory dinner at my place.

 **AN: Sorry this one ended a little abruptly. I was just anxious to get it out to you all! I do believe the next chapter will be the last for this story. In case you aren't sick of me and want to read more of my work, I have started a new story called Everything You Are.**


End file.
